Life in Inkopolis: The Beginning
by ARandomInterloper
Summary: After finishing their own adventures, these heroic cephalopods take it easy in their new lives in Inkopolis. However, things won't be as easy as they seem. (Rated T for some swears and suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this'll be my first story that isn't an adaptation of the in-game story. Hope it turns out well. I recommend reading my stories: "An Inkling's Adventure" and "Trials of the Octoling" before this one to know who the characters are.**

 **Life in Inkopolis**

Chapter 1

 **Flounder Heights…Sarah's POV**

I watched as the Octoling brought his bags in. Was that really all his stuff?

"So, uh…what's your name?" I really should've asked first.

"The name's Guyver. Guyver Wolfi." He introduced himself. "And yours?"

"Sarah. Sarah Ligo." I told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah." He told me. "Care to give me the tour?"

"I already told you where your room is." I said.

"Yeah, but isn't it a sign of a good hostess to give a tour?" He wasn't wrong.

"A-alright…" I agreed.

We walked around.

"So we're already in the living room, next to it is the kitchen/eating room." I told him as we walked over to the side. "Right here's your room."

"It's nice." He said, feeling the bed.

We walked over.

"There's a bathroom next to each bedroom, both have a tub/shower." I told him.

We kept walking.

"And this is my room." I showed him.

He was wide eyed, looking at the weapon closet and some of the gear I had. He picked up a Welding mask as he sat on my bed.

"That's mine, you know." I leaned against the door with my arms-crossed.

"Sorry, just looking at the mask-oh…" He felt the bed. "This is soft. Can I sleep in here?"

"It's my bed, dummy." I chuckled.

"Hey, I don't mind." He assured me.

D-did he really just say that?!

"A-as much as I'd love to share a bed with someone I'd just met…" I tried to stay composed. "I'll have to decline."

"Alright…" He sighed. "But I do want to see what kind of gear you've got."

"You can use some of it when I'm not." I told him. "Just put it back when you're done."

"Sweet!" He started looking through the closet and drawers for gear like a squidkid in a candy store.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, what kind of gear is this?" He asked, holding a pair of my…Oh Cod…

"Put those back!" I yelled.

He immediately did as he was told. I guess I walked right into that…

"O-kay, that's enough time in my room!" I pushed him out.

"J-just put your stuff away and make yourself at home." I told him. "I'll show you how to work the TV later."

"R-right." He did as he was told again.

Octolings seem to be very good at that. Wow, that was a dark thought.

It wasn't long until he had everything put away.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Guyver asked.

"Well, when I'm not doing ink battles, I do have some videogames." I showed him the console next to the TV. "I've got Squid Jump, Squid Racer, Squid Ball, Squid Beatz, and a few others."

"You put the word Squid in a lot of names." He noticed. "Then again, we put Octo in most of our names, so who am I to talk?"

"Yeah, I noticed." I said.

"You have?" He seemed confused. "When?"

"Uh, I saw a history book." I half-lied. "It listed some of those Octarian names."

"Right…Maybe I can find a way to get some of my old stuff here from Octo Valley..." He wondered. "It'd be nice to show you some of my games and CDs. I'm sure you'd like them…."

He seemed a bit down.

"Mei and I left a lot of things behind…" I heard him mumble to himself.

I had to do something about that.

"Maybe…" I said, getting an idea. "Well, I should probably get going. I have somewhere to be soon."

"Where ya going?" He asked.

"It's a job interview." I lied.

"Well, I guess I'll check out Grizzco." He said. "I heard that's a good place to work."

"Yeah it is!" I told him. "Tell Mr. Grizz I sent ya! He loves me!"

"Alright, I will." He agreed. "Thanks!"

"Welcome!" I waved goodbye as I packed a bag, gave him his apartment key, and left the apartment.

I ran down to Inkopolis Square. I dove through the manhole to Octo Canyon, changing into my uniform during the trip.

I saw Callie, Marie, Arnold, Otis, and someone else there.

"You know, Arnold told me you were Agent 3, but I never wanted to believe it." Otis said.

Apparently Agent 3 arrived shortly before I did.

"I just came to check on things here." Agent 3 said. "I didn't expect you to be here. Getting desperate, Agent 2?"

"He actually found us because I didn't think one of the cats would rat us out." Marie said. "Oh, hello Agent 4!"

Everyone turned to see me.

"Hiya!" Callie waved.

"Hey Sarah!" Otis waved.

Arnold waved too.

Agent 3 looked at me. She actually looked kinda cool. The black and yellow colors…and she has a cape? Why didn't I think of a cape?!

"So this is Agent 4?" She asked.

"Uh…hi." I waved as she looked me over.

"So this is the squid who smacked down Octavio again…" She seemed impressed.

"And saved Callie." I added.

"Unfortunately, I still have this…" Callie lifted her shirt a bit to show her Octopus tattoo.

"You're more of a sicko than I thought, DJ." Three said.

"Huh, what?" The DJ had zoned out for a sec there.

"That." Three said, pointing at Callie's tattoo. "You're sick."

"She does know that's washable, right?" Octavio asked.

Callie, wide-eyed, licked her thumb and rubbed it on the tattoo. It was smearing.

"Are you telling me you haven't showered since we saved you?!" Marie glared at Callie.

"Well, I've been hiding from the paparazzi here and there isn't a shower in the cabin, so…" Callie tried defending herself.

"Please don't turn into a second Agent 3." Maria groaned. "One smelly squid is enough.

"I'm right here, you know." Three said, annoyed.

"So?" Marie asked. "Callie and I roast each other all the time."

There was a bit of back and forth between the two agents.

"So, uh, I wanted to ask something." I finally said.

"Yeah?" Marie asked.

"Um…which way is Octo Valley?" I asked.

Callie, Marie, and Otis seemed confused. Arnold looked concerned.

Agent 3 raised an eyebrow.

"Octo Valley, you say?" Three asked. "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sarah's POV**

"Why do you want to go to Octo Valley?" Agent 3 asked.

"I, uh…wanted to help a new friend out." I sort of explained. "Also, it'd be nice to get to know the areas I'll be patrolling."

Agent 3 stared at me. She then smirked.

"Alright." She agreed. "I'll take you."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Marie asked. "You're just going to take my new recruit off to Octo Canyon without my say so?"

"Yep." Three said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly comfortable with this either." Otis agreed with Marie. "Not because she can't handle herself, because she can, but because she doesn't even know you, Beth. I do though."

"Alright, stop me then." Beth dared him.

She got right up in his face, glaring at him. He glared back. They clearly did not like each other at all.

"Your sister will be back safe and sound, Otis." Beth said. "I promise."

"…Fine." Otis rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "Sarah, just be careful. She can be, well…she's a bitch to put it lightly. She takes things way too seriously."

"I can handle it, bro." I assured him. "I mean, we both handled Cass."

He smiled and nodded.

"Should I come?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Beth assured him. "After getting brainwashed, you deserve a rest."

"Fine…" Arnold didn't seem happy.

"Next time for sure, Arny." Beth said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Promise."

I could tell she liked Arnold more than Otis.

Beth then motioned for me to follow her.

We went through Inkopolis square and took a bus to a place I didn't recognize.

"What's this place?" I asked.

"Inkopolis Plaza." Beth answered. "It was the place to be two years ago. Over here, there's a shortcut to the valley."

We dove through a manhole and next thing we knew, we were in the Valley.

"So why'd you agree to take me here?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to patrol here anyway." She explained. "This just lets me see how good you are agent-wise. I sure hope you're better than your brother."

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that." I mentioned. "What's it with you, Arnold, and Otis?"

"They were all rivals from back in the day." She explained. "We were all around the same skill level. I respect Arnold because he's good with a Splattershot and can keep secrets, so I got him as my .5. I'm not a fan of your brother because he has a tendency to not take things seriously. I lost two levels in Rainmaker because of him."

"He says he plays for fun and not ranks." I said.

"Well, some of us actually care." She said.

After stopping by the cabin, we stopped.

"So what're you here for?" She asked. "You helping an Octoling out?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You wanted to go to the Valley to help out a friend." She remembered. "With all the Octolings moving into Inkopolis now, it's logical to assume your friend's an Octoling who left stuff behind."

She's smart.

"So we'll have to find the Octoling barracks and look up your friend's files." She continued. "What's your friend's name?"

"Guyver Wolfi." I told her.

"Huh, small world." She mumbled.

"Well, follow me."

I followed her down one of the kettles. We took a few turns and ended up in…ah, the long hallways. We hid in a nearby closet.

"Alright, we'll have to be careful since there's bound to be Octarians here." She warned.

"No problem!" I remarked. "Just don't look."

I then took off my jacket, put it in my bag, and took out a Neo Octoling set. I quickly changed into that, put on the Octoleet Goggles, and changed my hair color.

"Can I look now?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw my disguise.

"You can't be serious…" She tilted her head.

"I've done this before." I told her. "I just need to keep my distance while you do the sneaking around part."

"If you say so." She shrugged.

I walked out of the closet. I turned around to see she was already gone. Wow, she's so cool. I went down the hallway, passing several Octotroopers. I needed direction. Thankfully, there was a light-up map on the wall.

Let's see…Barracks are down three levels. I need an elevator. I turned down the hallway to find one. I pressed the button and after a few seconds, it arrived. I stepped on and selected three levels down. After a few seconds, it stopped as two Octoling guys stepped on.

What is it with Octarian fashion that seems to require showing off midriffs?! I'm glad the goggles keep them from seeing my eyes wander. Luckily, the elevator opened on the barracks level, but apparently they were stopping here too. We all started walking forward as I looked around for a map.

"Are you lost?" One asked.

"Uh…" I needed to think fast. "Yeah…I just got transferred from Octo Canyon."

"Oh, a Canyoner. This way then." One motioned me to follow him. "I'll help her. You head back first."

We started walking.

"So is that a style from the Canyon or something?" One asked.

"Y-yeah." I lied. "We're trying some new things there."

"Well, being the second sector to lose the DJ is definitely new." He remarked. "Don't look down, it's just a joke; no one'll judge you here."

"Th-thanks…" I said. Apparently last time he got captured was here.

"So the pods are this way for when you need to sleep." He pointed down the hallway. "Wait, are you a natural?"

"Natural?" I asked.

"Do Canyoners have a different word for it?" He wondered. "I'm asking if you have parents."

"Y-yes." I said. What kind of question is that?!

"Oh, then down here." He pointed down another hallway. "Rooms are this way. Someone'll be there to log you in."

"Oh, thanks!" I said in a cheerful way.

"…Yeah…" He tone was different now. "Well, see ya maybe…"

He walked away.

That was weird. What'd he mean by "did I have parents?" Did he not? I need to ask the agents some questions later.

I kept walking down the hallway. I saw names on the different doors. I stopped at one that said "Wolfi/Argo." Wolfi was what Guyver said his last name was.

I looked around to make sure no one was coming before opening the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. Great, now what?

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see it was the other Octoling from earlier.

"Know these two?" He asked.

"I-I know of them…" I quickly said.

He paused for a second.

"Yeah, these two disappeared a while ago after Agent 3 attacked again." He told me before using a key card to open the door.

Why'd he open that?

"S-so, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you went the other way."

"I did…but I wanted to know something." He motioned me to enter the room.

I entered the room.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, noticing he was locking the door. This just got sketchy…

"I want to know what an Inkling is doing here." He saw right through me.

"W-what makes you think I'm an Inkling?" I realized I had no weapon.

"See, I've fought Inkling agents before." He explained. "They have hair like yours, you didn't seem to know your way around, and I could see your face getting red when you were next to us. I know Inklings don't dress like we do and you were getting flustered despite the fact that you should be used to seeing people dressed like this. My friend may not have noticed, but I did."

Was it that obvious?!

"Take off those goggles." He ordered.

I took the goggles off. He leaned in close.

"Now, what is an Inkling like you doing here?" He demanded an answer. "Are you an agent? Why this room specifically?"

"Which explanation gets me out of here unscathed?" I asked.

"A good one." He responded.

Quick…something to catch him off-guard.

I dropped down to my knees.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I-I just wanted to help a friend and I had to do this and I just wanna go hooome!"

I put my head on the ground and pretended to cry.

"Uuuh," He seemed to not be falling for it. "You've met Cass, haven't you?"

My head shot up in surprise.

"…Yeah…" I admitted.

"I could tell." He grabbed my arm. "Alright, you're coming with me. We're going to ask you a few questions."

It was then we heard rattling in the vents. Beth busted through the air vent, landing between us.

"Agent 3!" He turned and bolted to the door, but before he could open it, Beth grabbed him and decked him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Well, you got further than I thought you would." Beth remarked. "So did you find what you came here for?

"Oh, not yet." I looked around and found the stuff he talked about. I put them in my bag as well as some stuff I'm sure he missed.

I looked around to find Beth doing the same thing. I looked at her, confused.

"Guyver has a cousin who lives in Inkopilis." She explained. "She might like her stuff too."

I nodded and when we had everything, I grabbed the goggles and we were off through the vents this time. I then heard something from the goggles. I put them on.

"-are orders. He wants you to watch the tournament."

"Yes Captain."

"Just do what you always do and you should be fine."

"I didn't say I was worried. I know I've got this."

"Make sure you do. You're our Eye in Inkopolis."

"Just leave the jokes to me, Captain."

"Whatever. I've got Roller practice."

Apparently I accidentally turned on the transmitter when I grabbed the goggles. Cass was talking to someone about a tournament…I turned the goggles off.

We just got the end of the valley when I stopped Beth.

"Hey, Beth?" I got her attention.

"Three when I'm on duty, and what?" She asked.

Before I go, I heard a conversation from Cass from these goggles." I said while handing them over to her. "Apparently they're planning on watching a tournament."

She looked at the goggles, confused.

"Long story, but we can spy on Cass with those." I sort of explained.

"Well, I'll get these to Agent 2, then." She said. "We'll have to discuss this later… for now, just get those to Guyver."

I nodded and headed off.

 **The Next Day…**

There was a knocking at the door. Guyver answered it.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Someone with a package." He said while cutting it open. "…Hey, it's my old stuff!"

"Really?" I feigned surprise.

"Yeah, how'd it get here?" He asked himself.

I shrugged.

"Huh, I wonder why someone would do this..." He wondered as he took his stuff to his room. "Someone out there must really like me."

"Yeah, probably." I said before going back in my room.

It was because you seemed down and I wanted to help. It's not like I like you. I mean, we just met.

Then again, I did do that all for him…

Wait…I did that all for him…even though I just met that good-looking Octoling…

Wait, brain, what did you just say?!

…

…I need to talk to someone…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Zander's Beats…Sarah's POV**

Right past the Hook store and right before Donnie's Mega-low prices…ah, the place where I got my first music player…which left me broke…right before Grizzco saved me. I went right inside.

As usual, there were splenty of other squids inside. Some fish, Jellies, oh cool, Octolings now, and…wait, isn't that guy from Wet Floor? Maybe just a look alike…anyway…where's…aha!

"Clair!" I walked over to the counter towards the person who I didn't know was an Octoling until after becoming an Agent.

"Oh…hey." She seemed half asleep. "What's kraken?"

"Nothing…it's just that I've been having things on my mind…" I told her.

"And you decided to come to me because…?" She seemed confused.

"You helped me find the perfect music player and the best deals here." I said. "I need your wisdom once more."

"I'm not some sort of life advice guru." She remarked. "I just sell stuff."

"Please…?" I gave her puppydog eyes.

"Alright." She gave up. "What'cha want?

"I just got a new roommate and I did something really nice for him." I explained. "I can't go into specifics, but it was something pretty unusual for someone you just met."

"Is he good looking?" She bluntly asked.

"Yes…" I answered surprisingly fast. "I-I mean, yeah…but I don't know why think and did that."

"Maybe you have a crush." She suggested.

"A-a crush?" I was shocked by the suggestion. "You really think so?"

"Well, a while ago my sisters and I all crushed on the same guy, but it never went anywhere." She explained. "It was mostly on his looks and reputation."

"Was it back in your Octarian army days?" I asked.

"Y-you know I'm an Octoling?!" She was shocked I said that. "Since when?"

"Well, it wasn't until recently that I found out," I told her. "But I don't think of you any different, honest! I mean, the guy I'm talking about is an Octoling too."

"An Octocrush, eh?" She smirked.

"I don't have a crush!" I assured her.

"You admit that he's good-looking, that you did something for him that you wouldn't normally do for someone you just met, and you're blushing." She stated while counting her fingers. "I'd say you have a crush."

"But I barely know the guy!" I told her.

"Crushes aren't based on how much you know someone." She informed me. "Chances are it'll go away, unless of course you don't want it to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means it can go however you want it to go." She said.

"Ugh, you're supposed to be helpfuuul…" I whined.

"Look, get to know the guy." She said. "If your crush fades, then that's that. If not, then…"

"Then…?" I waited for an answer.

"Look, I'm not your mom, figure this out yourself." Her patience ran out. "Now are you going to buy something today?"

"Oh-uh, yeah…" I grabbed an Ink Theory CD.

After a few minutes I stepped out of the store. Beth was waiting outside.

"Hey." She half-smiled.

"Hey…" I waved.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Clair says I have a crush." I told her

"You totally do." She put it bluntly. "I could tell."

Is it obvious?

"So why're you here?" I asked.

"Agent 2 wanted to talk to you." She said. "She liked your idea with the goggles."

"Really?" I was surprised. "Guess I'll head over there then."

"Well, I'd better got going then-wait, is that the new Ink Theory album?" She looked at me. "You're alright, squidkid. I think I'll head inside too…See ya."

She went in the store while I headed to Inkopolis Square. I was about to go through the manhole to Octo Canyon when…

"Hey, Sarah!" I turned to see Guyver there.

"Guyver!" I was startled. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, you see, this is the current place to be," He explained. "So naturally I'd be here."

"G-good point…" I admitted. "So what're you doing?"

"Well, I was going to go to the Shoal when I noticed a familiar Inkling walking this way." He said in his usual weird tone. "And lo and behold, here you are. You know Grizzco's closed today, right?"

"I-I know." I told him. "I was just checking when they'll be open next."

"You were right." He admitted. "It is a nice place to work. I'm already a Profreshional."

"Really?" I was impressed. "You do ranked too?"

"Yeah, I just got to B in Rainmaker and almost an A in Clam Blitz." He boasted. "C in the others, but I haven't played them as much.

"I'm an A in Tower control and an S in Rainmaker!" I boasted. "B in the others because I'm focused on getting that S to X"

"Nice." He clapped. "What weapon do you main?"

"Brushes for the win!" I cheered. "You?"

"I'm pretty utilitarian in my weapon choices," He said. "But I especially admire Brushes for their speed."

He likes brushes too?

"Well, I'm gonna check the times. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye, checking the Grizzco times while making sure he was gone before diving through the manhole. I arrived on the other side to see Callie and Marie.

"Geez, you guys have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm watching our prisoner until the Cap'n gets back." Marie defended herself.

"And I'm doing research for an upcoming film role." Callie lied.

"A documentary on laziness?" Marie mumbled.

"So I heard you wanted to talk to me?" I stopped them before they argued.

"Yes, it seems the Octarians have a spy somewhere in Inkopolis." Marie informed me. "They're also interested in the tournament coming up soon."

"Why would they be interested in a Tournament?" I wondered.

"We've been trying to ask DJ Octavio if he knew anything, but it seems he has no involvement in this." Marie explained. "My guess is they want to see who the best fighters in Inkopolis are."

"Since Cass is involved, our guess is it's an operation from Octo Gorge." Callie chimed in. "We already sent Arnold and Otis out to scout the area."

"How do you even get there?" I asked.

"It's actually pretty far out." Marie told me. "About an hour's flight from Octo Valley actually. However, our manhole in Inkopolis Park gets you there in a few minutes."

"Are you there often?" I wondered. "I know about Octo Canyon and Valley, but Octo Gorge was barely mentioned."

"That's because Gramps wanted to keep his base of operations close to wherever Octavio was." Marie explained further. "We have a Cabin there, but it rarely gets used."

Callie's phone buzzed. She just got a text.

"Had." She said. "We HAD a Cabin in Octo Gorge."

"What?" Marie was shocked to hear that. "What happened?"

"Apparently they smashed it." Callie told her. "There are also Octarians patrolling the surface and guarding the Kettles, so they can't get close."

"…Seriously?" Marie was dumbfounded. "I thought it was Octarian policy to stay below or something."

"Boy in charge must've changed the rules." Octavio chimed into our conversation.

"You know something we don't?" I asked him.

"A lot, actually." He taunted.

"Like what?" I wanted an answer.

He glared at me. I'm pretty sure he was smirking.

"I know ya don't wanna go messin' around in that place." He told me. "You gonna die if ya do."

I glared back. Before I could say anything, someone came through the entrance. I turned to see a grey-eyed Octoling. My jaw dropped.

"…Guyver?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Octo Canyon…Guyver's POV**

"What are you doing here?!" Sarah was panicking.

"I was walking to the Shoal and wanted to know if you wanted to come too, but you were gone." He explained. "I asked Li'l Judd if he saw where you went and he told me in exchange for a belly-rub."

"We really need to do something about that cat." Marie groaned.

"Woah!" I was surprised. "It's the Squid Sisters! What're you doing here? Sarah, you know the Squid Sisters?!"

"Um, well…the thing is…" She was trying to some up with an answer. "Oh! See, we're just-"

"He knows about the Splatoon." Beth came in behind me. "He already met the Cap'n."

"R-really?!" Sarah was shocked. "…before me…?"

"You aren't missing much." I assured her. "Unless you like old dudes trying to be fresh."

"Hey!" Someone in a snowglobe took offense to that comment.

My eyes widened. "DJ Octavio…?"

The agents went silent as I walked closer.

"Oh my Octo…I was the biggest fan!" I geeked out. "I have all your albums!"

"Whaaaa?!" The agents were completely dumbfounded.

"Really?" He was surprised. "Well, it's great to see someone here with functioning ears!"

"Heck yeah!" I shouted. "I still listen to your songs!"

"Wait, you do?" Callie asked. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I know what they were for," I clarified. "My head used to feel funny after listening, but after hearing that heavenly melody, I just hear good music now."

"Seriously?!" Octavio seemed annoyed. "Is there anything that dumb song doesn't do?!"

"Sir?" I got next to the glass. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I just need a pen and paper." He said.

"Oh, I have one of your CDs here!" I took it out. "I also carry a pen just in case I run into a celebrity."

"There's a tiny door on the bottom of the globe that they use to feed me." He told me. "Put it in."

I did exactly that.

"You seriously want this guy's autograph after he brainwashed you?!" Sarah asked.

"I mean, I wasn't a fan of the brainwashing part, but it was still good music." I explained. "Also, I still respect him to an extent since he's been leader since, well...forever."

"Here." Octavio put my things back through the tiny door.

I looked at the CD case

" _Glad Ma beats still spice up yo life like hot Wasabi."_

 _-DJ Octavio_

I took a second to soak in the moment.

"Can I get your autographs too?" I asked the Squid Sisters.

"Sure!" Callie said.

They both signed my shirt.

"Now that's outta the way…" The DJ said. "Could you please let me outta here?"

"Okay." I walked over.

"No!" Sarah stopped me.

"Okay." I stopped.

"Oh, come on!" Octavio groaned.

"Sorry DJ," I apologized. "But cute girls have the final say."

"C-cute?!" Sarah's face went red.

"Yeah…" The DJ nodded. "That makes sense. Well, ya can't blame an Octo for tryin'."

"Didn't try hard..." Beth quipped.

"Oh, he's totally a try-hard." Sarah said. "Heck, I'm convinced he gave himself that tacky scar just to look cool."

"Tacky Scar?!" Octavio was extremely offended by that. "You see this?!"

He stuck his arm out. "This is the mark of royalty! It means I was born to rule!"

Sarah's eyes widened and then she sighed. "…okay, I take it back."

"So you're an agent, Sarah?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm Agent 4." She said.

"Nice." I complimented. "I'm not an Agent, but the Cap'n called me Agent 9 when we were in the facility."

"Facility?" She asked.

"Oh, right, I better explain." I admitted.

"I already did to the other agents." Beth said, getting closer. "You can explain it to Sarah, but not in front of the DJ. He's been irritable enough lately."

"Alright." I said. "Come on, Sarah."

I led her through the manhole and back to the apartment. We sat on the couch, then I used the reclining function on the couch.

"So what's the facility?" Sarah asked

"It was a place my cousin and I woke up in without our memories." I explained. "We almost died several times."

"That's interesting." She said. "But mostly kinda weird..."

"It gets weirder." I told her. "It was run by a crazy telephone that tried to destroy the world."

"A phone?" She only got more confused.

"Yeah." I continued. "And he spent centuries, I guess, blending people into paste to make the perfect life-form."

"That's horrible!" She shouted. "How many people?!"

"I don't know." I admitted. "It called my Mei and me applicants 10,008 and 10,009, meaning it could've been 10,007, but I did meet someone who failed the tests, so it could be less than that. I'd guess at least several thousand."

"Geez…" Was all she could say.

"But we stopped it." I reminded her. "And now there's a way in and out of the underground facility, so now no one has to go through the tests and get blended."

"Yeah!" She was cheering up. "You and your cousin Mei rock…I need to meet her too."

"I'll introduce you two." I told her. "Whenever it's convenient for her, of course."

"You haven't mentioned her much." She noticed. "Why's that?"

"Well, our history isn't exactly happy." I admitted. "Things got worse for us after the fight between Beth and Octavio. She got captured trying to leave and got brainwashed. She spent the next two years as my engineering assistant…I hated those years…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" She got sad again.

"But we have our lives back now." I wanted to cheer her up "We can do whatever we want…like turfing."

"You saying you wanna play turf war later?" She correctly guessed.

"If you want to." I said. "But beware…I'm deadly with a brush."

"So am I." She smirked.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "What's your reason for the brush?"

"It's a family thing." She told me. "Brushes and Rollers have been a tradition in the Ligo family. Heck, my dad runs a painting business."

"Huh…" That was interesting. "You have a good relationship with your family?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Back at home it was me, Otis, Dad, Sher-Mom, and Grandpa."

"You said mom weird." I noticed.

"That's because she's our stepmom." She explained. "Our real mom ran away when I was 6. Otis has an easier time calling her mom than I do."

"Your mother ran away?" I wondered. "Why?"

"I don't know." She said. "Dad doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"So, what about your parents?" She asked.

"I haven't been close to them in years." I told her. "Not since they tried to set me up with Mei."

"Wait, didn't you say she was your cousin?" She was confused.

"Third cousin." I specified. "We share a Great Grandparent."

"I know what third cousin means, but why?" She was really confused and a bit disgusted.

"Post-Great Turf War history." I explained. "Marriage between second cousins and beyond legalized due to the low population at the time. It's still in effect, but is much less practiced by naturals today."

"I heard that word natural from Octolings." She mentioned. "What's that about?"

"There are two types of Octolings." I explained more. "Naturals are born naturally and grow steadily over years while others, sometimes called 'Tubelings', are grown in labs and are at fighting age in just a few months. It was supposed to help rebuild the population after the war, but it didn't help much. Naturals can reproduce whilst most Tubelings are sterile. Military service is required for the Tubelings while Naturals have more of a choice. Actually, until about 40 years ago, Naturals couldn't be in military service."

She just sat there listening.

"Tubelings, like tentacle-cut Octarians, sleep in pods while Naturals often get their own, albeit small, rooms. Tubelings can get rooms too, but only if they have Elite status."

"So a bit of an unfair divide there." She pointed out.

"Yeah, there is a divide, and it is unfair." I agreed. "We're basically seen as more important whilst they're seen as much more expendable. Though it's a lot better now, some Naturals still look down on Tubelings as expendable drones, and a lot of Tubelings assume I'm a pampered snob who has it amazing. Neither is true, of course."

"I'm learning so much right now." She said.

"Well, I think I've explained everything I needed to." I shrugged. "So you wanna play turf wars now?

"Sure!" Her stomach then growled. "Right after I get some food."

"I could eat too." I admitted. "Crusty Sean's"

"Sure." She agreed.

"Then it's a date!" I got up to grab my brush.

"Date?!" She seemed surprised.

"That's a saying, right?" I asked.

"I-er…right…" She said.

Huh, she's kinda weird…that's okay though…better weird than boring.

 **Author's Note: First Followers of "Life in Inkopolis!" Thanks XaetaminVaela and macblur for your interest in the story, I hope it continues to entertain you, and I hope there will be more followers to come!**

 **So yeah, this chapter was a bit exposition-heavy, but I did have some things on my mind like: Why do Octarians reproduce by cutting tentacles off? That couldn't have always been the case. Probably still wouldn't be the case.**

 **Basically I was thinking some would be naturally born whilst others would be tentacle-grown due to a decimated post-war population. I then wondered how exactly that society would work. Wouldn't they prioritize the natural reproducing Octolings over lab-grown infertile ones? Think they'd get more benefits due to being seen as more important?**

 **Just some thoughts I had.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Octo Gorge**

Otis was on edge. He thought, "I can't believe this. This is nothing like the Canyon. The Cabin's smashed and I can't get near a kettle. I don't think I can even get a full view of the place without getting spotted. "

"So what're your thoughts, Arnold?" Otis asked.

"Did Callie text you back yet?" Arnold asked.

"No-oh, wait, she just did!" Otis read it. "She wants us to fall back until we can come up with a plan."

"Alright, then we fall back." Arnold agreed.

They both went back into the entrance.

…

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched the whole time.

"The Agents have set their sights on the Gorge I see…"

"And he came here too!"

"Calm yourself. I understand you want to get back at him, but I need you to control your emotions and think."

"Yes sir…"

"But I wonder why they decided to check the Gorge…"

"They better not be looking for me again…"

"…I need to do an electrical test. Turn off your equipment."

"Oookay…Done."

"…you said they captured you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Did they take away your equipment?"

"My goggles…oh...I'm sorry, sir! I didn't think…I must've forgotten after my concussion and-"

"No, this is a good thing….your mistake will churn good results for us."

"R-really? How?"

"You're the master of deception, aren't you?"

"I like to think I'm good at fooling idiots."

"Right, well, we'll have our teams wire your goggles to detect when the Splatoon's listening, and you'll deliver some false Intel."

"Oh, I'll give them a lot more to hear than False Intel…"

"Please, don't throw insults at them; we need them to remain unaware."

"I didn't me-I mean, uh…yeah…I won't throw insults at them, sir."

"Alright, take those to the lab. Dismissed."

 **Inkopolis Park…Otis's POV**

"Well, that went nowhere." I groaned.

"True, but we do know these Octos aren't messing around." Arnold pointed out.

"Who do you think is more over-serious, these Octos or Beth?" I asked.

"Otis…" He sighed.

"Answer the question." I urged.

"Well, we don't know much about these Octos yet, so Beth still wins." He admitted.

"I still don't understand how you can hang out with her." I said. "I mean, how can you hang out with Ice Queen?"

"She can actually be pretty nice at times." He told me. "We should all hang out more. You'll see."

"The last time we all hung out, she decked me in the face after we lost a match." I reminded him.

"To be fair, you were squid partying in a Rainmaker match." He brought up.

"So was half the enemy team!" I reminded him. "Those other two just happened to be really tough and our fourth member left. No one other than you four took it seriously."

"True…" He admitted. "But you know how seriously Beth takes ranked matches."

"Too seriously." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but still," He said. "We should hang out, get some Ink Theory playing and she's pretty chill. You'll see."

"Alright." I agreed. "I guess we'll see…Man, I should really go to this park more often…"

"Oh yeah." He agreed. "It's a nice place. I had my 13th birthday party here."

"No kidding?" I was surprised. "Huh…"

We soon made our way back to Inkopolis Square. I saw Sarah by the Crust Bucket chatting with an Octoling. I walked over.

"Hey, Sarah!" I waved.

"Hi, Otis!" She shouted mouth half-full.

"Hello there." The Octoling said. "You're Otis, I trust?"

"Uh, yeah…" I was a caught a bit off guard by his tone. "And you are?"

"Guyver, at your service." He shook my hand. "I'm Sarah's roommate."

"Oh," I turned to Sarah. "So you found one."

"Yep." She smiled. "And get this, he's a brush main!"

"Wow." I was impressed. "Sounds like a keeper."

"Uh, yeah." She awkwardly replied. "Well, we're going to do some turf war. You wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but I still got that you-know-what do go to." I told her

"Well, maybe some time when we're not doing Splatoon work." Did she seriously just say that?! "It's okay, he already knows about the Splatoon. He knows Beth and met the Cap'n."

"Really?" I asked. "…before us…?"

"Unless you like old squids rapping, you aren't missing much." Guyver commented.

"Ooooookay…" I found that weird.

"Oh, I got something!" She reached into her bag. "Squidlancer IV!"

"We'll have to play that later!" I was excited.

"I play winner!" Guyver shouted.

"Alright, well you two play turf and I'll catch you later." I said.

"Okay, see ya Otis!" She waved goodbye.

"Ciao!" Guyver grabbed his brush.

I headed to Octo Canyon where Callie, Marie, and Arnold were waiting.

"Hey, I'm back." I waved. "Any updates?"

"Not yet." Marie took off the Octoleet goggles." Cass must be charging the batteries on her pair or something."

"Well, we'll just have to wait I guess." I shrugged.

"So far, we tried asking Octavio about Octo Gorge, but he isn't talking." Callie said.

"I mean, I wouldn't if I were in his shoes." I admitted.

"Well, for now the Goggles are our only lead into what they could be planning." Marie said. "Well, that and Octarian files that may not be up-to-date anymore."

"So we're mostly going in blind." I pointed out.

"Yup." Arnold said. "Maybe the Cap'n would know what to do. He probably knows how to get Intel the old-fashioned way."

"Or maybe an Octarian who's good with machines." Callie suggested. "Didn't Beth say she and Gramps met Off the Hook? Maybe Marina can help."

"Do you think she'll be comfortable working against her former comrades?" Marie asked.

"Well, I guess we can ask." I said. "And by we, I mean you two because they've met you before while Arnold and I are complete strangers."

"It's worth a try." Callie said.

"Alright, when our schedules allow it, we'll try to get their help while you two watch Octavio."

"I don't need to be babysat by these hipsters!" Octavio groaned. "I'm 130 years old!"

"And you need to be watched until you can learn to behave yourself." Marie reminded him.

"I might be a little nicer if you remembered to FEED ME!" Octavio shouted. "This is the fourth time this week!"

"Right, right…" Marie rolled her eyes. "You two just take the rest of the day off while I call Marina and Pearl."

"Yes, Marie." Arnold replied.

"Catch ya later." I waved goodbye.

We both turned and left for Inkopolis Square.

"Well, we've gotta keep our schedules clear." I said.

"I've got nothing." Arnold said. "You?"

"Me neither." I told him. "But now we've got Octopus watch and Beth time on our calendars now."

"Yeah, I'll have to call her." Arnold mentioned. "Right now she's patrolling, but she should be back soon."

"Tell her I can't wait." I said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"It'll be fine." Arnold assured me.

"Right…" I'll know it when I see it.

I waved him goodbye as I walked back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Beth's POV**

Another day, another-wait…the Splatoon doesn't pay me…whatever…Grizzco pays well enough for me to pay rent. Just can't have 5-star meals.

I opened the door.

"Hi Beth!" Mei waved.

"Oh, hey." I waved back. "What's that smell?"

"Well, I was cleaning after myself, but I noticed something else that needed cleaning, and then I noticed another, and then I noticed the entire place was filthy." She explained.

"You spent the last couple days cleaning?" My eyes widened.

"Of course not." She said. "It only took me half of one day."

Seriously? Only that long?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when growing up in Octarian society, you're taught to keep your living space clean and well-kept." She explained. "Don't worry; I stayed out of your room."

"Well good." I crossed my arms. "My room is off-limits to everyone but me."

"Right." She chuckled.

"You weren't here this whole time, were you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Not all the time." She said. "I got some food with the money I got from turfing with you guys, but I've mostly been watching the TV."

"You haven't done any more turf wars?" I was confused. "No ranked matched or league battles or Salmon runs?"

"Was I supposed to?" She asked.

"Y-you can do whatever you want." I reminded her. "I mean, I mostly spend time by myself, but even I go out to do team-based stuff."

"Sorry…" She put her head down. "I guess I'm still not used to being on the surface if I'm cooping myself in here."

"It's fine…just go out every now and then." I told her. "I mean, I'm paying the rent, but I can't afford to feed two people for too long."

"Well then, I'll go out and make money." She agreed. "I'll help pay for things."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So you want to be a long-term roommate?" I asked. "Helping pay the bills and everything?"

"Okay!" She smiled and bowed. "I promise I won't be a burden!"

"Okay, new rules." I had to stop her. "No overly-done bowing or calling yourself a burden."

"R-right…" She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to Grizzco tomorrow and show you how to make some money." I suggested.

"Oh, thank you!" She pulled me in for a hug.

Hugs, hugs…not used to hugs…she's really affectionate, isn't she? I'll just let her have her moment…geez, can you not be adorable for a moment?

I suddenly got a text. I broke from her hug to see who it was.

"Oh, it's Arnold." I told her. "He wants me, him, and…Otis…to hang out."

"So does that mean no Salmon Run?" She seemed down.

"Are you kidding?" I looked at her. "This just means we have a team. Wonder if we can ditch Otis though…"

"I don't want to ditch anybody!" She whined. "Can't we all be friends?"

"You meet Otis, you'll understand." I told her. "Now, I'm gonna set this up."

I sat on the couch texting Arnold back while Mei grabbed a pillow, laid on the couch beside me, and flipped on the TV. Shell's Kitchen was on

 **The Next Day…Mei's POV**

We arrived at Grizzco the next day where Otis and Arnold were waiting. Otis didn't look too thrilled to see Beth and Arnold looked uncomfortable being there. Beth introduced me to Arnold then went in the building. Arnold then introduced me to Otis. He seemed nice despite Beth's attitude towards him.

"So you're Mei, huh?" He said. "Guyver mentioned you."

"You met Guyver?" I asked, surprised. "Where is he?"

"He lives in Flounder Heights a couple doors down from me." He told me. "He lives with my Sister, Sarah."

"Wow." I was happy for him. "I'm glad he found a place to stay."

"Yeah, you should come over sometime." He invited. "We could play Squidlancer or one of Guyver's Octarian games."

"Oh yeah, Beth did find my old belongings and told me Agent 4 brought Guyver's back too." I mentioned.

"Sarah brought that stuff back?" He seemed surprised. "That's interesting…well, we should get you started."

"Yeah!" I smiled as we went in.

"Welcome to Grizzco Industries" A bear statue with an antennae on it said. "I'm Mr. Grizz."

"Hey boss!" Otis waved. "We got a new employee for ya."

"That's great news!" Mr. Grizz said. "And we've got a training boat ready to go."

"Oh, right…we'll wait for you then, Mei." Otis said.

"Wait? Where am I going?" I was confused.

"Company policy says I gotta give ya some training before I send ya out for real." Mr. Grizz explained. "Don't worry, it's just to cover the basics. You'll be back before ya know it."

"Uh…Okay…" I was a little nervous.

"You'll do fine, kid." Beth said.

"Kid?" Otis looked at her. "She's only two years younger than you."

They continued to bicker while I went to the Training Boat.

 **Several Minutes Later…**

"Yes!" I cheered as I met the quota.

"Great work!" Mr. Grizz complimented "Now back to the boat."

I Superjumped back to the boat. I took my phone from a box on the boat.

"I'm coming back now." I texted Beth. "See you guys soon."

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Beth texted back.

I just sat down, arms on the side, looking at the water. I heard our early ancestors could swim in water. These days, we'd just sink like a rock. I wonder what it looked like…maybe like how a Jellyfish swims through the water.

It was early in the morning, so the sun reflected well on the ocean water. It was the beautiful ocean, the sun, and everything else looked like a black silhouette. From the nearby land, to the spawning grounds, to the person in the water…wait, what?

I looked to see what looked like someone's head sticking out of the water I got closer and rubbed my eyes, but then I just saw a fish tail going below surface.

What was that? I heard old sailor tales of Mermaids…was that what I saw? Maybe the sun was making me see things…It was probably just a Chum following the boat or something…Right?

It wasn't long until I got back to Grizzco where my friends were waiting. They'd already changed into their uniforms and we quickly got on the first boat out of there.

"Ready for your first real shift?" Arnold asked.

"Yes sir!" I cheered.

"Yeah, training's boring, but we all go through it." Beth commented. "At least you only have to do it once."

"I learned lot though." I pointed out.

"Best part of training is the boat ride back." Otis said.

"Best part is getting paid and acting like it never happened." Arnold mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw something following the boat." I mentioned. "I think it was a mermaid."

"…A mermaid?" Otis looked unconvinced.

"Probably a Salmonid taking a look at the boat." Arnold suggested.

"I thought that too, but I swear I saw a humanoid head." I said.

"You must've been seeing things because of the sun." Otis suggested.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "Mermaids are just things lonely people at sea imagine when they're desperate for women."

"Then why haven't you seen one?" Otis quipped.

Beth just glared at Otis like she was about to choke him while he just chuckled. Arnold just rolled his eyes. I was just excited for my first Salmon Run shift.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Lost Outpost…Mei's POV**

We jumped from the boat to what looked like an unfinished building. The Egg basket appeared. Beth had a Charger, Otis had Dualies, Arnold had an Explosher, and I had a Splatling.

The Salmonids were coming from the front. Wow, that grate floor looks dangerous. I'll have to keep in mind not to transform on top of it. I turned my head to see the boss was a Scrapper. I readied my Splatling.

"Wait!" Beth yelled. "Wait for it to get closer, then shoot it from the side."

I waited for it to get to the ramp to the main area, and then shot at it from the side. It turned to face me. Arnold came in from behind it and splatted the Salmonid inside. Three Golden Eggs landed. Otis kept the other Salmonids at bay with his Dualies while we took the eggs to the basket.

More Chums, some Smallfries, and a few Cohocks were coming in from the front and the right side.

"Steelhead!" Beth shouted.

Sure enough, a Steelhead was coming from the right.

Then a Steel Eel came from the left.

Beth aimed her charger at the Steelhead's bomb and splatted it. I went for the high ground and aimed at the Steel Eel's pilot while Otis was leading it away while making silly faces at it. I chuckled and then splatted the pilot.

We got as many eggs as we could before two Scrappers rolled in while a Drizzler made it rain.

"Mei, find that Drizzler!" Beth shouted. "Arnold, stop one of the Scrappers. Otis, you do the same!"

"I'm trying to do crowd control!" Otis shouted back while splatting a bunch of Chums and Cohocks.

Arnold then threw a barrage of bombs down. Several Salmonids got splatted, the Scrappers were halted, and I took that opportunity to find the Drizzler. Just as I was going past the wall, I saw a fishing bobber pass me. I turned to see it went for Arnold, who had his back turned. Arnold then stopped throwing bombs for a second and looked down.

"Aw shell." He said as he threw one final bomb downwards as the Maws jumped up and splatted him. The bomb he threw splatted the Maws too.

I turned to find the Drizzler in the distance. I charged up my Splatling and as soon as it fired its weapon, I sent ink flying in its face and in a couple seconds, it splatted. I grabbed an egg, but there were three Chums and a Cohock surrounding me. I let out a small whimper before getting splatted.

I was just a ghost in a life-preserver now. I still had the egg, so I maneuvered my way towards the basket. Arnold saw me and quickly brought me back. I then put the egg in the basket.

I saw Beth yelling at Otis to grab some eggs. He ignored her and went for a boss Salmonid in the distance. She turned to see me and motioned us to grab the eggs. Arnold and I grabbed eggs as quickly as we could before the timer ran out. Otis then came back right after the wave ended.

"I told you to grab the eggs!" Beth scolded him. "If Mei hadn't come back, we wouldn't have made our quota. We would've lost on the first round!"

"Hey, first off, who put you in charge?" Arnold got angry at her. "Second, I went over there because there were two Fly fish over there! You wouldn't've gotten the eggs anyway if you were splatted!"

They continued to bicker until the next round started. I had the Charger, Arnold had the Dualies, Otis had the Explosher, and Beth had the Splatling.

The lights dimmed. I wondered how though…Did the Salmonids or Grizzco have control over the sun itself? I couldn't think for too long as it was a boss round.

"Grillers!" Mr Grizz shouted.

"What's a Griller?" I asked. "Mr. Grizz never mentioned them in training."

"Long story short, they suck." Otis groaned.

"Try not to get us all splatted." Beth sighed.

"What makes you think I'll get everyone splatted?" He glared at Beth.

"Becau-"

"Uh, guys…" I pointed out that there was a laser aimed at my forehead.

Otis quickly inked a nearby wall.

"Swim up that wall and don't stop swimming up!" He shouted.

I quickly did as he said. I could see the Griller with a bunch of Smallfries in tow. It seemed to operate similarly to a Flooder back home. From where I was, the Griller couldn't splat me. The Smallfries were jumping up and occasionally hitting me, but they all got splatted along with the Griller.

"See?" Otis bragged. "Get the Griller stuck and it's an easy splat."

"Only you would think of swimming up a wall as a good strategy." Beth said. "But regardless, it worked."

"I didn't think of it." Otis told her. "I saw it online."

"Where?!" Beth couldn't get an answer as there was a red light on her head.

Arnold had one too.

Despite degrading Otis's strategy, she did exactly that when the two Grillers got close. Arnold followed suit. Otis laughed loudly as we took aim at the Grillers' tails. It took longer since our weapons didn't fire a continuous stream and weren't great for the Smallfry crowd control. As we were getting the eggs, another Griller went for Otis. One went for me again.

We did the same tactic until a third Griller came for Arnold. Beth was struggling to help him as well as manage the Smallfries. Otis then jumped out and used his Inkjet to strike the tail enough to stun the Griller that went after Arnold. He turned and fired at the others, but it wasn't long until his Inkjet ran out, sending him flying into a Griller that had me pinned to the wall.

Beth and Arnold quickly splatted said Griller and I came down to grab eggs, reviving Otis in the process. When the wave ended, we somehow managed to pass the quota. I could see a look of surprise on Beth and Otis's faces.

"Well, it looks like my dumb strategy worked." Otis bragged. "I guess someone owes me an apology."

"Apologize for that losing streak two years ago, and maybe I'll consider it." Beth quipped.

"Oh course…" Otis rolled his eyes.

Arnold sighed.

I was just confused.

Third Wave. Beth had the Explosher, Arnold had the Splatling, Otis had the Charger, and I had the Dualies.

It was foggy. We both split up to find the Salmonids. I went right. Beth called out that she found the Salmonids on the far left of the map. I turned around to go over there, but the Boss Salmonid horn blew again and more Salmonids came from my side.

It was a Steel Eel. I retreated back, but the way I came from was hard to traverse through as it was covered by Drizzler rain. The Steel Eel was gaining, so I made my way to the back of the stage, but a Goldie cut me off. I aimed my Dualies and Splatted it. Ten eggs fell. Wow…

I swam up the wall to the back entrance, but a Cohock was waiting at the top. I got smacked back. The Steel Eel was right in my face, I backed away, but more Salmonids came from the top. I backed away, but slipped and fell into the water.

Carp.

Well, my equipment should splat me and put me in the life-preserver…right now…now!

What's going on?! Is my equipment malfunctioning?!

I couldn't breathe. I flailed my limbs, trying to see if I could swim up, but to no avail.

My vision was getting blurry…

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a strange figure getting eerily close…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Mei's POV**

I found myself gagging and coughing up water. My vision was coming back. I looked around to find I was back at the right of the stage. I looked back and saw a fish tail diving underwater.

I did see a mermaid…and it saved me…

I noticed the wave was over, so I ran back to the basket.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Guys!"

I stopped to find a couple Chums standing around watching Otis and Beth yelling at each other. While Arnold was trying to get them to calm down. Apparently we lost…

 **Arnold's POV**

"I gave you specific instructions and you ignored me the entire round!" Beth yelled.

"I was helping everyone!" Otis yelled back. "You can grab the eggs, but if Stingers and Fly Fish splat you, what's the point?!"

"Guys, just…" I tried to speak. "Please calm down."

"Why can't you do anything right?" Beth asked. "How do you expect to be an Agent if you can't follow orders?"

"Why do you always put yourself in charge?" Otis asked. "Last I checked, you aren't my boss in anything!"

"You're just an idiot who never takes anything seriously!" Beth shouted. "I don't know why I even bother with you!"

"And you're a controlling bitch who takes everything way too seriously!" Otis shouted. "All you've done is boss us around and yell at us when we don't do exactly what you say! That's what you always do!

"Can you not be a dickhead for once in your life?!" Beth yelled.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Otis put his hand next to his ear. "I couldn't quite understand you…"

"What, you can't speak Inklish?" Beth had her arms crossed.

"No, I do." Otis said. "It's just hard to understand what you're saying with that thick bitch accent."

"You're unbelievable!" Beth groaned.

"And you're impossible to work with." Otis turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beth ran in front of him.

"Far away from you." Otis replied.

"Guys…"I tried to talk again.

"I've got a boat to catch." Otis shoved his way past Beth.

"Don't push me!" Beth pushed Otis . He stumbled a bit.

"Try that again!" Otis growled. "See what happens!"

Beth oblidged him. He stumbled back again.

Otis shoved her to the ground. She got back up and kicked him in the groin. He fell to his knees.

"Aw, what's wrong O-"

Beth was cut off by a fist to the face.

"I knew you'd try that!" Otis stood up. "So I came prepared!"

Beth tackled him to the ground and started hitting is face. Otis responded by knocking her off and kneeing her in the gut, then punching her in the nose. They just went after each other, landing blow after blow. Occasionally one would be put in a hold that the other responded to by biting the other. They just kept smacking each other. I tried to stop the fight, but I couldn't get close.

"Guys!" We heard Mei scream.

Otis and Beth stopped clawing at each other when they heard her.

"Mei?" I asked. "Where were you?"

"I-I fell…water…" She was trying not to cry. "Then…m-mermaid! I-um…"

We just stared at her. She wasn't making any sense.

"Boat's leavin'!" Mr. Grizz called.

We jumped to the boat. It was an awkward trip back.

"W-what happened?" Mei asked.

"Beth and Otis have a hard time standing each other." I told her.

"But why were they fighting?" She asked.

"Otis thinks Beth is an egotistical, over-serious control freak while Beth blames Otis for our losses because he rarely listens to her." I explained.

"It wouldn't have happened if we hadn't brought him." Beth groaned.

"Seriously?!" Otis yelled. "Even when I have a good plan, you still give me no credit! I have no idea why Arnold brought you here!"

"Why I brought you here?!" I finally snapped. "I didn't even want to be here!"

"Didn't you set this up?" Beth asked.

"I just wanted us to hang out and maybe you and Otis wouldn't be so hostile towards each other." I told her. "Then you wanted to do a Grizzco shift for some reason. You know I don't like this shady place!"

"I just wanted to show Mei Grizzco so she could make money outside of Turf wars." She defended herself.

"And not only did you bring me to a place I hate, but you decided on team-based battling with someone you can't work with!" I shouted.

"So the reason you were fighting was because of me…?" Mei asked.

We were all caught off-guard by that.

"Mei…" I said. "This isn't your fault…"

"I mean, you just wanted to hang out and have Beth and Otis get along, but Beth made it a Salmon run because I wanted to do one…" She sobbed.

"Mei…" Beth said.

We remained silent for the rest of the trip.

"Welcome back!" Mr. Grizz said. "So how was your shi-woah, what happened to you guys?"

Mr. Grizz was probably dumbstruck by the sobbing Octoling, me tubbing my temples in frustration, and the two bruised and bloody workers.

"We don't wanna talk about it…" Otis said.

"Well, just throw the uniforms in the wash and hit the showers." Mr. Grizz said. "You look like you need it. Especially you two."

We walked into our respective changing rooms without saying a word. A few minutes later, I walked out, ready to go home. Mei was sitting near the entrance.

"Sorry about that…" I told Mei outside Grizzco. "I don't trust this place and those two just can't get along. It had nothing to do with you"

She still looked down.

"…You want me to get you some soft-serve and walk you home?" I offered.

"…Okay…" She agreed.

I helped her up and took her to get the ice cream. I texted Beth and Otis to tell them where we went. We got to her apartment a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the cone, Arnold…" She said, still a little down.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mei." I told her. "It wasn't your fault."

"Okay…" She said. "I'll ty…"

"Tell you what," I started. "Maybe when everyone's cooled down, we can all try going to the movies or something."

She took a moment to think.

"Alright." She agreed. "As long as they don't fight again."

"As long as it's not battle-related, then I'm sure they won't." I assured her.

 **Mei's POV**

He waved me goodbye as I entered the apartment. I entered to find Beth in the bathroom rubbing ointment on her bruises.

"Oh, uh-hey Mei." She waved. "Uh…sorry for ruining today."

"You?" I was surprised she'd blame herself.

"Yeah, I had time to think about it and…in hindsight, it was." She said as she left the bathroom and sat on the couch. "I thought I could knock two birds with one stone, but I didn't think it through at all. I didn't think of how Arnold didn't like that place, or how Otis and I-OW!"

She hit a bruise against the seat. She shifted around until she was comfortable.

"You need some ice?" I asked her.

"Yes, please…" She was rubbing her head. "I forgot how Otis hits like a brick."

"Forgot?"I turned as I got to the fridge. "This has happened before?"

"Oh yeah." She replied. "Trust me, that was not our first brawl. Not even our worst."

"Can't you two get along?" I asked as I handed her the ice-bag.

"Well, we'd have to wait for Arnold to not be mad at me and for Otis to stop being a dickhead." She stated.

"I can assure you Arnold wants to try again." I told her. "But if you don't want him to be mad at you, I suggest you start by not trying to start fights with Otis. He wasn't the only one being a 'dickhead'."

She thought about it for a moment.

"…Alright, I'll try." She agreed. "But watch your mouth, young lady."

"Sorry…" I said, embarrassed.

"Ahh, can you turn the TV on?" She asked. "I'm still kinda in pain here."

I grabbed the remote and flipped channels until we found a movie she liked. I ended up liking it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Sarah's POV**

"Hey, I think he's home!" I told Guyver.

"Oh, cool!" Guyver said. "Let's get it out of the fridge."

We knocked on Otis's door. A few seconds later, it opened.

"Hi Otis-woah!" I was startled to see Otis covered in bruises. "What happened?!"

"Uh, Salmon-Run shift." Otis said. "Beth and I didn't see eye-to-eye."

"Wow…" Guyver squinted his eyes at the sight.

"You got beaten up by Beth?" I asked.

"I didn't 'get beaten up'." He clarified. "We had a fight. Why'd you assume she beat me up?"

"It's just, you know, she looks really tough and scary and cool…" I wasn't helping. "Why were you fighting, anyway?"

He motioned us to enter his apartment.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Beth and I don't get along." He explained.

"I could tell, but why?" I wondered.

"You know how I don't take matches too seriously?" He asked. "Well, she does."

"I mean, I take matches seriously too." I mentioned.

"Yeah, but you know how to have fun." He said. "Beth on the other hand...geez, I think she's allergic to it. She always puts herself in-charge, bosses everyone around, gets frustrated when someone doesn't do exactly as she says, and blames me every time we lose."

"She seemed nice when we went to Octo Valley." I pointed out.

"You went to Octo Valley?" Guyver was surprised. "Why?"

"Uuuuhhh…" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Agent stuff." Otis saved me. "And she was probably testing you out as an Agent. She can probably act professionally during her Splatoon patrols, but I can tell you that isn't the case during matches."

"Do you ever get along?" Guyver asked.

"We can tolerate each other for a bit when Arnold's with us, but it usually doesn't last long." Otis said. "Arnold apparently wanted us all to hang out to help us get along, but Beth changed it to a Salmon-Run to show your cousin the ropes."

"That must've been hard for her to watch." Guyver sighed. "She hates it when friends fight."

"I really need to apologize next time I run into her." Otis sighed. "I stayed in the changing room for half an hour because I didn't want to run into Beth and potentially start another fight. I didn't see her at all after the shift."

We stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

"Sooo, what's in the box?" He changed the subject.

"Oh," I opened it. "Cake! We saved you a slice!"

"Well, thank you!" I gladly took the box. "Where'd you get cake, anyway?"

Guyver sat up to explain.

"We were walking through the Square and passed the News studio." Guyver explained. "I waved at Marina and Pearl, they noticed me, and invited us in back."

"Marina and Pearl just randomly invited you in back?" Otis asked, confused.

"Oh, it wasn't random, they know me." Guyver explained further. "I introduced Sarah to them and they signed her shirt. I swear it took all of her energy to not shriek in excitement."

"Hey, I-true…" I couldn't argue.

"There was cake in the break room and they let us have some." Guyver finished explaining. "Sarah wanted to bring you some too because she loves her brother so much."

"Guyver!" I covered my face in embarrassment. "It's bad enough when Otis says things like that!"

"I'm sorry." Guyver shrugged. "It's just that you're so fun to tease!"

I kept my face covered, I could tell it was getting red.

"Yeah, it is." Otis chuckled. "Oh, let me tell you a little story about me, her, and a beakbrush."

"Well, I got you the cake!" I stood up. "Enjoy it, don't get into any more fights, and have a nice day!"

I speed-walked out. Guyver followed after me.

"Well, that was fun!" Guyver smirked.

"Please stop." I groaned.

"Oh, come now." He stopped me. "What's a little teasing every now and then?"

"Right, right…" I rolled my eyes.

As I opened the apartment door, he glared at me like he was thinking of something.

"Hey, what if I took you somewhere you can test your skills?" He asked.

"Really?" I sarcastically asked.

"Oh yes, you'll love it!" He assured me. "And you'll get to meet another important person!"

"Really?" Now he had my attention. "Where?"

He grinned deviously before he spoke.

"The Deepsea Metro!"

 **The Next Day…**

The next morning, Guyver got up extra early in preparation. He ended up waiting around for a couple hours because I didn't want to get up yet. At about 10:00, I finally got up, got my Agent uniform on, and we were off. He led me down the subway to the Cuttlefish's secret passage to the Metro.

"So is that your uniform?" I asked to break the ice.

"Oh yeah, I wore this in the Metro." He told me. "Tailored for maximum comfort."

"Uh, right…" I love Octarian uniforms…I hope he doesn't notice me staring.

"Aaaaaaand here we are!" He opened a gigantic door to a subway station.

He pulled out a strange-looking device. A minute later, a train came.

"Ladies first!" He gestured me to enter.

I looked around. There were a bunch of different sea creatures I've never seen before. I hope I didn't look too awkward.

"Ahoy there!" A voice called out.

I looked over to see an elderly Inkling sitting on the seat.

"Hiya Cap!" Guyver waved.

"Cap?" My eyes widened. "As in Cap'n Cuttlefish?"

"Yup, that's me, Squiddo!" He answered. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Wow, I'm really excited to finally meet you!" I shook his hand.

"And eh, what's yer name?" He asked.

"My name's Sarah Ligo." I introduced myself. "I'm Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

"Well, put me in another blender!" He said, surprised. "We've got another one!"

"Yeah, Marie enlisted me when the Great Zapfish went missing again." I told him.

"Holy mackeral!" He shouted. "It was stolen again?!"

"Y-you didn't know?" I was confused.

"Missy, I left for Octo Valley a while ago and have been hanging out here since." He said. "Now, what's this about the Zapfish disappearing?"

"Well, Octarians took it, or, took it again." I explained. "DJ Octavio broke out of his snowglobe and squidnapped the Zapfish and Callie.

"He even took my little angelfish?!" He was shocked to hear.

"Yeah, he brainwashed her and was going to use her as a guest star in his concerts." I explained further. "But Marie, my brother, and I put a stop to that!"

"Well, it's good to know they're all okay." He said, relieved. "I should really visit 'em soon."

"So you've been down here the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, this place has grown on me." Cuttlefish said. "I really enjoy the company here. It's also giving me plenty of inspiration for some sick bars! You wanna hear?"

"As much as we'd love to," Guyver interrupted. "I wanted to help her test her skills in the facility. It's still running I assume?"

"Indeed, it is." He told us. "Despite losing their CEO and the Kamabo Corporation fallin' apart, it mysteriously still runs."

"Well, you better get going." He said. "Waiting times here are killer."

"Oh, not anymore." Cuttlefish stated. "That young lady, Marina wired unused train cars to the CQ-80s in case someone wanted to go through the tests without the wait times."

"Impressive." Guyver said. "Wish we had that when I went through the facility."

"Well, just pick a station and then select the Testing Metro." Cuttlefish explained. "And whenever you get tired, hungry, or you just wanna sit n' have a nice chat with me, just switch back to the normal Metro."

"Will do!" Guyver selected the first station.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the first station. We waved Cap'n Cuttlefish goodbye and got started on the first test.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Deepsea Metro Testing Facility…Guyver's POV**

I watched as Sarah accomplished the tests. I also did the ones that Mei did to see what they were like.

"Be careful, it's quite challenging." I'd tell her.

"I can do it." She'd assure me.

"Oh, I know you can." I'd tell her. "I'm just letting you know."

Not sure why, but I'd tell her that for every test I already did.

Eventually though, we did get hungry. We signaled the normal Metro and after a few minutes, we were off.

"So Cap, know any great places to eat down here?" I asked Cuttlefish.

"Oh, I know just the one." He pulled out a CQ device of his own and selected a destination.

"Wait, the Cap'n does tests too?" Sarah asked.

"No, there are Civilian ones too." He answered. "I just do some odd jobs around here to earn some points now and then. Nothin' too difficult, just some sweepin' and paper delivery."

"Well that's neat." Sarah said.

We soon arrived at the station. It was another university town-looking area like the one I woke up in my first time down here. This one had more dormitories and shops. Cuttlefish led us to a quaint little noodle shop.

"Ah, you came." Iso Padre had already taken a seat. "And I see you brought the Young Squire."

"Hello Iso Padre." I shook his…whatever you call his hand. "How've ya been?"

"Very well." Iso Padre said. "And yourself? How's the surface?"

"Great!" I told him. "I've already got a job, a place to live, and a cute roommate!"

"C-cute?!" Sarah hid her face…weird…

"This is your roommate, I trust?" Iso Padre asked.

"Yup!" I pulled her close so he could see her better. "This is my roommate, Sarah!"

Sarah just froze, looking around and finally waving her hand after a few awkward seconds.

"I'm Iso Padre." He introduced himself to Sarah. "It's a pleasure."

"N-nice to meet you Iso Padre." She then looked to me. "G-Guyver, you can let go of me now…"

I released her.

"Well, pick out what'cha want!" Cuttlefish said. "It's all on me!"

"Alright Cap!" I cheered.

"Woohoo!" Sarah cheered.

We made our orders and after a few minutes, we were served our noodle bowls.

"Huh…it's actually not bad here." I commented. "I mean, the food's better than the food back home usually is."

"What's the food there like?" Sarah was curious.

"Well, it's mostly military-style rations for everyone." I explained. "We don't have enough power for personal ovens, so it's mostly made in designated mess halls. We don't even have access to the same foods we apparently used to. Mei actually found an old cookbook from before the war and the pictures in it looked better than anything they serve in the mess halls."

"Wow..." Sarah said after slurping some noodles. "It just gets more depressing the more I hear about it."

"I mean, they do serve things close to it during the holidays." I told her. "That food was actually great. I guess when it's a celebration; you need to make the food special, regardless of resources."

I could tell Cuttlefish was looking a little down after hearing that.

"You alright Cap?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I just makes me think…" He said. "Wonderin' if things could've gone different."

"Maybe they still can…" Sarah said. "I mean, there are Octolings in Inkopolis and no one seems to mind."

"Yeah, but almost everyone thinks they're inklings following a new hairstyle trend." I pointed out. "Barely anyone's seen an Octoling since the War, so not many even know what one looks like."

"But I learned some people I've met were Octolings and I didn't think any different of them." She mentioned. "Maybe it'll be the same way with other people."

"Maybe…" I admitted, but wasn't sure. "But it is just a relatively small amount of Octolings in Inkopolis city. Inklings and Octarians as a whole though…I'm not sure."

"…It's a start." She said.

I looked at her when she said that. She was sincere in her words. I couldn't help but smile.

"Y-your food's getting cold." Was all I could think to say.

"Oh right!" She started slurping her noodles again.

"Yeah, we better eat up!" I said. "The tests only get tougher from here."

"I can handle it!" She assured me.

"I know you can." I told her. "I'm just letting you know."

I smiled as she went back to her noodles. It reminded me that I should get to eating mine.

I don't know what it is about her…I haven't known her for long, but I just enjoy her company.

 **Inkopolis Evening…Beth's POV**

I got my uniform back on and was ready for patrol.

"You're leaving again?" Mei asked.

"Yeah." I told her. "Got some reconnaissance to do."

"Any idea when you'll be back?"

"Nope." I said. "Like I said, I spend a lot of my time on patrol."

"…Can I come with you?" She asked. "It'd be better than being in the room all the time."

"You sure?" I asked her. "I mean, it's either boring reconnaissance or splatting Octos. Are you comfortable with the ladder?"

"I mean, only if I have to." She said. "I just can't imagine someone being alone all the time."

"I'm used to it, but alright." I agreed. "Just find a good uniform."

She got her metro outfit on and we were off to Inkopolis Park. We dove through a manhole and after a few turns, we were next to a lighthouse.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Barnacle Bay Lighthouse." I stated. "It's the closest point to Octo Gorge. They have troops on the surface so we can't get close, but we can get a decent view from here without getting spotted."

We walked over towards the cliff where a telescope was set up. I took a look through, writing down and sketching what I saw.

"What do you see?" She was curious.

"Lotta Octos on the surface." I told her. "I think some of them are setting up buildings on the surface, but we may have to wait 'til day to know for sure."

"So why this settlement?" She asked as she sat on the grass. "Didn't you capture Octavio?

"We did, but it seems like the head honcho over here's planning somethin' big." I explained. "It apparently has something to do with the tournament and they already have a spy in Inkopolis."

"Always something going on." She lamented. "It never seems to end."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." I remarked. "Regardless, I'm here to make sure Inkopolis and its inhabitants are safe."

"I just hope things can get better…" She sighed. "Inkopolis has it great, but for us it seems everything just gets worse…"

I sat down next to her.

"We live underground, the food's terrible, our leadership mind controls people, we're running out of power, and our domes are deteriorating." She kept going. "Sometimes…the power suddenly cuts off and we only have minutes before the domes just collapse on us."

"Those happen to you?" I asked.

"…Yes…" She mumbled.

"You mentioned living with Guyver and his parents." I pointed out. "I'm guessing that's why?"

She started sniffling.

"Mei?"

Tears started flowing.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Uh…It's okay…" I told her. "You're okay…"

She leaned against me. I guess I was her shoulder to cry on…

Aw geez, I have no experience with this kind of stuff. Why do I have to be emotional support?

After a while, she wiped her tears away.

"…Thanks Beth…" She sat back up.

"Hey, uh…It's getting late and we've got a long day ahead of us." I told her. "Callie paid off the staff at the lighthouse to give me a room, no question asked. We only planned for me, but there should be plenty of room."

She nodded in agreement. We got up and walked to the lighthouse, a nice rest was needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **New Albacore Hotel…Otis's POV**

I got off the elevator to the roof. After walking around a bit, I finally found Callie and Marie. They were chilling out in the Jacuzzi. Marie was sitting on the side with some tea, sticking her feet in the warm water while Callie as mostly submerged with only her head poking out.

"Heyyy Otis!" Callie waved.

"Sup." Marie waved.

I waked over. Alright Otis, maintain eye-contact. Don't stare at the idols in their swimsuits…

"Alright, why'd you guys call me here?" I asked.

"Today's the day we're going to ask Off the Hook for their assistance." Marie explained.

"And you needed to be in a Jacuzzi to tell me that?" I asked, confused.

"No, goof, we're just meeting them here." Callie chuckled. "Gotta make sure we show the upmost hospitality before asking them for help. What better way to start than relaxing in a hot tub?"

"And what do you need me to do?" I was ready for anything.

"We need you to guard DJ Octavio with Arnold until we get back." Marie told me before sipping her tea.

"Why didn't you tell me that over the phone?" I asked, confused again.

"Because we couldn't take our phones into the Jacuzzi, silly!" Callie laughed.

"No, I mean, why didn't you call and tell me that before you went in the Jacuzzi?" I asked her.

They looked at each other.

"…In hindsight, that probably would've saved you a trip, wouldn't it?" Callie said, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I gotta Superjump all the way back to the Square now." I groaned.

"Aw, don't be like that." Callie said. "Why don't you relax in the Jacuzzi with us for a minute?"

"Because I don't have a swimsuit on." I pointed out.

"Neither do I…" Callie winked.

"Yes you do, Callie." Marie glared at her.

"I know!" Callie whined. "I was just trying to tease him!"

"M-maybe later..." I said, trying not to blush. "For now, I've got a job to do."

"Stay safe!" Callie waved goodbye.

"Don't let Arnold fall asleep again." Marie waved goodbye.

I Superjumped out of there, guard duty awaited me. It wasn't long before I reached the Square and then the Canyon.

"What took you so long?" Arnold asked.

"Callie and Marie, while good at their jobs, can be a little airheaded at times." I explained. "I went all the way to Albacore to hear something they could've told me over the phone."

"Yeah, we all do dumb stuff from time-to-time." Arnold admitted.

"What didn't help was Callie teasing me again." I groaned.

"She seems to really like doing that." Arnold remarked. "Think it means something?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you want it to?" He raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh…" I wasn't sure how to respond. "So-uh, hey, let's guard Octavio! He won't get out on our watch!"

"Just lemme eat ma sandwich in peace!" Octavio groaned. "I don't need to hear 'bout yer celebrity crushes."

I just glared at Octavio. Absolutely no one was helping.

It was going to be a loooong day…

 **Barnacle Bay Lighthouse…Mei's POV**

I got out of the bed and grabbed some food. Dry cereal with no milk was fine. I looked over at the still sleeping Beth. I hope she was doing alright. The space was a little small and only had one bed, but I've been in situations like that before. Beth didn't seem too happy about it though.

I stuck my foot out and nudged her awake.

"Wakey, Wakey, sleepy head!" I said.

She got up and stretched.

"Sorry, if I'd known you wanted to come along, I would've had them ask for an extra matress or something." She said.

"I don't mind." I told her. "I've had to share beds with people lots of times before."

"You could at least try and not act so casual about it…" She mumbled. "I haven't shared a bed since I was five when lightning scared me and I'd run into my parents' bed."

"Huh. A lot of times, we'd be moved due to dome renovations and I'd end up sharing a bed with either Guyver or his parents." I mentioned. "Sometimes both."

"The Octarian domes are just cramped, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "That could be one reason these Octarians are building on the surface."

"Speaking of which," She threw her cape on and grabbed a cereal box. "We've got some reconnaissance to do."

After a few minutes, we were at the top of the lighthouse. Beth had the telescope there and gave me some binoculars. We occasionally had to move due to the staff gleaning the glass. We'd get some weird looks and a few questions as to what we were doing, but Beth would always come up with some excuse to keep our work a secret.

Eventually, I decided to ask a few questions. I walked in when the staff was having their lunch. It was a group of four, probably typical of a small lighthouse like this.

"Excuse me, can I ask a few questions?" I wondered.

"Well, sure you can, young lady." One said. "What'cha want to know?"

"Do you know anything about the area off the coast of here?" I asked. "The one we've been looking at?"

"Not much." He responded. "I heard that's one of them Octo lands, but that's 'bout it."

"Well, hold on now." The lady one interrupted. "Didn't we see some lights 'round there?"

"Oh yeah," He remembered. "I 'member some lights comin' from that place pretty often. Sometimes we'd see lights in the sky too."

Must be one of our flying saucers…

"Anything else out of the ordinary?" I asked.

"Well, there's been an unusual amount of Salmon in the water since last June." A third one mentioned. "Those li'l buggers just eat at the boats."

Salmonids? I mean, we have a trade deal, but are they using them for defense or something?

"Anything else?" I asked again.

"What's with all the questions, li'l missy?" The first one asked.

"Now hold on there." The fourth one finally spoke. "She's probably here to check on the area 'n make sure we're okay."

"Alright, sir." The first one conceded. "I'll lay off."

Apparently the fourth one was in-charge. He got up.

"Follow me." He said.

I followed him to the Cliffside.

"Well, If ya must know," He pointed down a long staircase to a dock at the bottom. "Sometimes, at night, I swear I see some folk down at the bottom, but I come down there with my flashlight and they're gone. And sometimes, I swear I see 'em walking 'round the fields and close to the lighthouse. Pretty spooky, I tell ya."

"What do you think they are?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said. "Maybe spirits, maybe kids playin' a prank. Could even be mermaids too."

"Mermaids? My eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I swear I see people in the water followed by fins, but maybe it's just more salmon." He guessed.

I took a second to think about it.

"Well, thank you, sir!" I took a slight bow.

"No problem li'l missy." He tipped his hat.

I ran back into the lighthouse to tell Beth what I heard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Beth's POV**

I was writing down what I saw. Octos patrolling the surface and definitely some buildings being built. I sketched what the whole place looked like from here. It was like the other settlements, but it seemed to have its Octopus-shaped rock in the middle with tentacles stretching around the Gorge. If I had to guess based on Octo Canyon, I'd say it probably has a river of ink surrounding it at the bottom.

I labelled the areas based on old diagrams and sketches the Cap'n made. I assume they're accurate since I doubt they'd have much of a reason to change the names.

"Hey, Agent 3!" Mei called.

"Oh, hey Agent 8." I said back.

"So I decided to ask the staff if they'd seen anything weird." She said.

"Weren't we supposed to keep our work a secret?" I reminded her.

"It's fine." She assured me. "I just thought they could help a little with our mission. I didn't tell them anything, I swear."

"Well, what'd they say?" I asked.

"They apparently see lights from the place often and even see lights in the sky." She explained. "Probably flying saucers."

"…Go on." I urged.

"There's also been a lot of Salmonids in the water around there recently." She explained further. "They're probably defending the area in exchange for more tech."

"I have heard of their trade deal…" I mentioned. "Anything else?"

"Well, the guy in-charge told me he sometimes sees figures down by the dock at the bottom of the cliff, around the fields, and even close to the lighthouse." She kept going. "It could be Octarian scout patrols, but I'm not sure."

"So we need to be extra careful around here." I took note. "Is that all?"

"Well, he thinks he saw mermaids too." She mentioned.

"Mermaids?" I tilted my head. "Are you still on about that?"

"Well, he claimed to see people in the water, followed by fins, but he isn't sure himself." She said. "I swear I saw one too."

"When?" I asked.

"During our Salmon-Run, I fell in the water." She explained. "My equipment wasn't working and I just kept sinking and was about to die. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was back on dry land. The shift was over and I saw something with a fish tail swam away. I doubt a Salmonid would save me, so…"

I took a second to think about it.

"Well, for now we'll just keep spying on them and watch out for any possible patrols." I told her. "If they're sending scouts over here, who knows what they're planning."

She nodded.

"I'm going to check around the dock on the bottom." She said.

"Alright." I agreed. "Just be careful. We'll stay here until next night and then we'll pack up and leave."

"Okay." She started walking down the steps.

 **Mei's POV**

I walked down the steps to the bottom of the cliff. I can't imagine working here if it involves going down these steep stone steps. I got to the bottom. For some reason, there were more steps going into the water. Weird…

It was a simple boardwalk with a small motorboat at the end with a tarp on it. It was probably used to reach bigger boats or if they needed to evacuate the area. It had a simple steering system and I had no doubt I could operate it, but I'd need to get permission.

I looked over the side. The water was too murky over here to see. The water further out looked clearer, but I'd need the boat to check it out. I took out my binoculars and looked at the clear water. I could just see the Salmon the Lighthouse Chief was talking about.

If I had to guess based on what the guy saw, I'd say Octarians probably sent scouts to the top while Salmonids would occasionally climb onto the docks here. Either that or they're using Salmonids as scouts and they climb on from here, but I doubt they'd use Salmonids as scouts due to their preference towards battle.

Maybe I could ask the staff if I could use the boat…

I went back up to find the Chief.

"Excuse me, sir." I got his attention. "Can I borrow the boat?"

"The boat?" He seemed surprised. "Fer what?"

"I want to check out the Salmon in the water, but I need to take a closer look." I told him. "It's just to make sure they're just chilling out. I don't want Grizzco to have to add 'Lighthouse' to their Salmon-Run list."

"Well, I don't know ya very well," He said. "But you don't seem like yer here to start trouble 'n yer a real sweetheart. Sure. We don't use it much anymore, anyway."

He handed me the key.

"Just be careful." He warned. "Those buggers eat at the boats 'n there's a storm comin' later.

"Thanks, sir!" I ran off to the dock.

After another trip down the stairs, I took the tarp off the boat and put the key in. I'd just noticed there were fishing poles in there too. They probably used it more on their free-time than for work.

I started the boat and I was off to the clearer water. When I got there at the edge of the murky water, I looked over and could see all the way down to the bottom. There were a lot of fish. I could probably go fishing, but I had no bait.

I took my binoculars out to see the Salmonids were circling around the Gorge. It looked like some Salmonids were climbing onto the Gorge, probably to trade.

I decided against getting closer due to the Chief's warning, so I was left there with nothing to do.

I looked at the poles…maybe I did have bait…

I took the very tip of one of the tentacles on my heat and took the tiniest piece off. Nowhere near enough to become an Octotrooper. Literally using myself as bait is little morbid when you think about it, but I heard some ancient Octarians did it when they ran out, so I guess it's just natural instinct.

I stuck the piece to the hook and cast the line. Minutes passed and nothing happened. I've seen videos of people fishing, but was it always this boring?

I decided to take my binoculars out again when something tugged at the line. I started reeling it in, but when I got it up, the bait was gone and there was nothing on the hook. Darn…

I looked over the side, but nothing was there. I wanted to try again, but I could see the storm coming. I turned the boat around and headed back to the dock. After getting there, I quickly put the tarp on the boat as some rain drops were starting to fall. It quickly started to pour as I ran up the steps. I slipped and fell to the bottom.

I got up and tried again, but the stone stairs were especially slippery now. What didn't help was the wind blowing hard. I had to take it slow. I'd just gotten halfway up when a massive wave hit the Cliffside, knocking me over again, only this time, I fell off the steps, down the side. My hand was desperately clinging to the rocks as my feet were submerged in the water.

"Help!" I called out. "Someone! Anyone!"

I tried climbing up, but the rocks were too slippery. I fell into the water. I can't believe this happened again…

Then, something grabbed me and pulled me through the water, taking me to the steps that reached the water. I got lifted onto the steps. Whatever helped me was about to swim away when I turned around and grabbed it and used all my weight to pull it out of the water and onto land.

I finally saw it with my own eyes. The mermaid. Humanoid upper half, fish lower half that…shifted into normal legs?

It…she sat up. Her skin was grey, her eyes had a red iris, and she had orange hair in the middle of her head. She looked kind of like a Salmonid. She was dressed like one too. She looked around frantically before focusing on me. We stared at each other for a solid minute.

I had to say something... "Uuuuhhh…"

"Octopus!" She interrupted.

"Y-you can talk?!" My eyes widened.

She looked like she was about to say something when we heard someone.

"Mei!" I heard Beth call out. "Mei!"

We both looked up as we could barely see Beth and the others through the rain.

"Squids!" The Salmon girl panicked. Before I could react, she ran down the dock and jumped into the water.

Beth slowly made her way down with a rope tied to her.

"Mei, are you alright?!" She reached her hand out. "What happened?!"

I just stared at the dock and then back at her, not knowing what to say.

 **Yeah, Salmonlings are going to be a thing that shows up in my stories. Oddly enough, I've seen people online make art of the idea, yet I've never seen a fanfiction involving the concept. If anyone has seen one, let me know because as far as I know, it hasn't been done. I decided something needed to be done about that since I liked the idea. Now, where they came from and why they haven't been seen yet, that's the mystery.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Octo Canyon…Otis's POV**

It was a long day of guard duty before Sarah and Guyver showed up.

"Hey guys." I waved. "What've ya been up to"

"Guyver took me down to this underground testing facility he and his cousin Mei woke up in." She told said. "We did ALL of the tests!"

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow. "How were they?"

"Some were easy and a lot were hard," She told me. "But we managed to beat 'em all!"

"Well, it's good to know you had fun." I remarked.

"Oh yes, we had a shell of a time!" Guyver remarked. "I even introduced her to the Cap'n!"

"Really?" My eyes widened. "Wish I could've been there."

"What's wrong with right here?" An old squid came in from behind them.

"A-are you Cap'n Cuttlefish?" I asked.

"Why yes I am!" He confirmed. "So you're Otis, eh? Yer li'l sister's told me a lot about you."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, sir." I shook his hand.

"Likewise." He replied as his expression changed to a more serious one. "So, here we are again, Octavio."

"Cuttlefish…" His eyes narrowed. "You was gone so long, I thought ya died. Well, not thought as much as hoped."

"Don't count on it, DJ." The Cap'n retorted. "This MC's still got plenty of years left in him!"

"Pfft, you look like you could keel over any second, Old man." Octavio spat.

"Old man?!" The Cap'n shouted. "We're the same age, ya halfwit!"

"And your cuttlebones hurt after a short while of walking and ya've got the shakes!" The DJ quipped. "Yer in yo ladder years, Craig. Meanwhile, my docs say I could live a hundred more years!"

"A hundred years? How?" Craig asked, unconvinced.

"Well, for one, proper dieting." Octavio was definitely smirking. "All those Crabby cakes ain't doin' ya wonders."

"Why You-" The Cap'n and DJ argued for a bit before Arnold finally stopped them.

"Right, so what's been going on since I've been gone?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked.

We proceeded to explain everything we knew so far, which wasn't much.

"Not long after Octavio starts trouble and we've already got a new threat to deal with…" The cap'n said while stroking his beard.

"We've got Agent 3 doing some reconnaissance right now." I told him.

"Agent 8 went with her too." Arnold added, which was new to me.

"And your granddaughters are trying to get Off the Hook to help." I added. "Marina's a tech genius and former Octarian Elite and, hey, with Pearl we'd have more funds."

Okay, while I'm pretty sure Pearl won't mind, pretty much saying we'll ask her for loans sounds kinda scummy.

"And we're getting their help." Marie said, having just arrived with Callie. "They said that as soon as Splatfest is over, they'll have time on their hands to help out."

"Well, that means two things." I said. "One, we may just find out what's going on after all, and two, Arnold and I don't have to stand guard anymore."

"Us either." Marie added. "Now that Gramps is back."

"I'll be back n' forth." He said. "Sometimes I'll be here, other times; I'll be visiting some new colleagues in the Underground."

"Well, that's good to know." Arnold remarked.

I walked over to Sarah, who was sitting on the bench. Guyver and her were telling Marie all about the Metro.

"Sounds like you had fun." Marie remarked.

"It was!" Sarah confirmed.

"As long as you don't think about stuff…" Guyver added.

"Oh, and after each test, I got these cool little knickknacks!" She reached to the ground to her bag, moving her hand through. "Where did I put them?"

As she was bent over, I noticed something…Guyver was staring at her rear, a grin formed on his face. Marie noticed too.

We both narrowed our eyes at him.

"Smooth…" I heard Marie say under her breath.

"These mem cakes!" Sarah shot up and showed us.

Guyver looked away, acting like nothing happened.

"Oh, well those things are neat…" Marie said.

"Well, Splatfest is tomorrow, so I best get some rest." Guyver said.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit!" Sarah waved him goodbye as he left through the manhole.

"Yeah, we should probably all get some rest soon." Sarah started to get up.

"Um, Sarah," Marie stopped her. "I think you should be careful around him."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"He um…" I wasn't sure how to say it. "Marie…?"

"When you were grabbing the mem cakes, he was staring at your rear." Marie told her.

"He…what?!" Sarah shouted. "He did?!"

"Yeah…" Marie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just thought you'd like to know." I told her.

Sarah's face went red.

"…D-did he like it…?" She asked.

That caught me off-guard.

"Did he…what?" Marie tilted her head. "What kind of question is that?!"

"It's just…asking…" Her face was still red. "I...I don't know. Forget I said it!"

"That dopey smile he had said he did." I groaned

Sarah put her face in her hands.

"Well, I'd better get going…" She quickly went for the manhole.

"Uh…what just happened?" Marie asked.

"…I think my little sister has a crush…" I said.

 **Barnacle Bay Lighthouse…Beth's POV**

Mei didn't say a word when we got her back up. She just went back to our quarters and started sketching something. I was waiting to see what.

"Just spit it out, Agent 8." I said. "What ha-"

"Done!" She finished drawing and handed me a picture of a girl with Salmonid-like features.

"You know when I said I saw a mermaid and was saved by one?" She asked. "Well, it happened again, I pulled it up, and this is what it looked like. It's not a mermaid at all, but some kind of Salmon-kid"

I just looked at the picture, dumbfounded. This didn't make any sense.

"But I thought you said it had a fish tail." I pointed out.

"When I pulled it onto land, its tail turned into legs." She explained. "Sort of like how we change forms."

"And you're sure this is what you saw?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yes!" She stated. "I pulled it…her...onto land and she looked like this."

"Well, this is definitely new…" I said, rubbing my chin. "Humanoid salmonids? How's that possible? No doubt these Octarians know about this."

"Do you think they'd try to train these…Salmonlings like they would Octolings?" Mei asked.

"No idea" I said. "But if they are, then they're planning something big."

"I don't like where this is going…" She was a little scared. "Do you think this'll result in another Great Turf war?"

"No idea…" I said. "We're still trying to figure out what's even going on."

"I hope things will turn out okay…" She said. "I don't think we can handle losing another one."

"Hey, it'll be alright…" I assured her. "In the meantime, we've got one more day here and then we'll return home. Best we both get some rest."

She nodded in agreement and we both lied down on the bed.

It still felt awkward sharing the same bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Barnacle Bay Lighthouse…Mei's POV**

So far, another day of sitting around the lighthouse, watching the Gorge and taking notes. This was actually getting pretty boring. At least we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I sometimes went down to the dock to see if that Salmon girl was there. Nothing…

It was getting dark at that point, nearing twilight to be exact. I walked to the edge of the cliff to find Beth holding some small stick in her mouth.

"What're you doing, Agent 3?" I asked as she blew out a small, bad-smelling cloud.

"Oh, this?" She asked. "Bad habit. Don't pick up on it."

"If it's a bad habit, why're you doing it?" I asked.

"Eh, it's a weird family habit I do when I'm stressed." She explained. "Pretty much everyone in my family that I know of has done this. All fell out of the habit in their mid-twenties, so I should be fine."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"You wanna try?" She handed it over.

I tried it for a second, but ended up coughing and handing it back to her.

"That was awful…" I wheezed out.

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste." She said. "Don't acquire it!"

"I won't!" I assured her.

She actually laughed a bit.

After about a minute, she seemed done with it and threw it over the edge.

"Hey, litterbug!" I shouted.

"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes. "It was just one."

"Please consider how we Octolings see the world." I urged her.

"Alright, I'll use a trash can next time." She promised.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang in the air behind us and we saw explosions in the distance.

"Are we under attack?!" I panicked.

"No, it's just fireworks." She told me. "They're for celebrations."

"Celebrations?" I was surprised. "What's the occasion?"

"It's the Splatfest." She told me. "Not every area celebrates with ink battles. Some just do large fireworks displays."

We turned to watch the fireworks.

"Wait." I remembered. "We're missing the Splatfest!"

"Oh yeah, we are." She shrugged it off.

"But it was going to be my first Splatfest!" I whined. "I didn't even get to know what the topics were!"

"You aren't missing much." She assured me. "I think the topic was how you liked your juice or something…I'm not sure…I just remembered it was really lame."

"Oh…okay…" I was still a little down.

"Hey, there'll be other ones." She reassured me. "I'll be on your team for that one, promise."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Beth." I said.

"Geez, Mei." She said. "You keep getting mushy on me, I'm gonna lose my killer edge."

"Heh, sorry." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah, what was that about?!" She asked, surprised.

"I-I like to give a kiss on the cheek or forehead to family and close friends." I told her. "A-at this point, I consider you a good friend."

"I-uh…right…" Her eyes were darting around a bit. "You wanna keep watching the fireworks while I take another look at the Gorge?"

"Okay!" I quickly turned and sat back down to watch the fireworks.

 **Beth's POV**

Oh Cod, Mei, don't startle me like that. I can't handle you just…doing that out of nowhere. From now on, you aren't allowed to do that unless I say you can…wait…what? Ugh…well, at least she's distracted and can't see how much of a mess I look like right now.

Let's see…Yup, some lights around the Gorge. Octarian Flying Saucers and Salmonid Motherships.

I decided to look around the area to check for scouting patrols and…

"Mei, get down!" I silently shouted as I pushed her down.

We both laid there flat and silently decided to keep our voices down

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Over there." I pointed to some figures in the distance. I pulled my shroud over myself.

"No fair!" She said. "You can stealth better your cape!"

"Hero's Shroud." I corrected her. "And just change your hair to a dark green or something."

We crawled a little closer to get a better look. From where they were standing, the figures seemed to have come from the steps. As we got closer, my eyes widened.

It was a small group of Salmon-kids, four in total.

They didn't seem to be armed, which was good since neither were we. However, as we got somewhat close, they stopped. They looked right at us and started walking towards us.

Carp, I forgot Salmonids had a weird sense of smell.

"What do we do, Three?" Mei asked.

"I don't know, just follow my lead!" I told her.

When they were a few yards from us, I turned to Mei.

"Stand up." I told her.

 **Mei's POV**

It seemed like the dumbest idea ever, but I stood up. The Salmonlings stopped and looked at me.

"Uh, hello." I waved.

One moved closer. She looked familiar.

"Octopus!" She said. It was the same one from before.

"Y-yes, Octopus!" I said as I put my hand on my chest and then motioned towards her. "Salmon?"

"You Octopus from before!" She remembered. She seemed to speak broken Inklish. I wondered if they all did.

"Yes, it's me." I stepped closer.

"Thanks for snack!" She grinned.

Oh Octo, she ate my bait from yesterday…she ate me…I hope she didn't want seconds.

"Uh, why are you here?" Beth asked, getting up.

The Salmon girl's eyed widened. She took a step back. The others took frying pans out.

"Why Octopus with Squid?" She asked, confused. "Squid hate Octopus!"

"Uh, this Squid fine!" I said. "This squid no hate Octopus!"

She seemed curious and got closer. The others did too, but kept their pans ready. The main one got really close to us and looked at Beth. She looked her up and down. She then started poking Beth.

This wasn't going to end well if she kept poking Beth…

"That's enough." I told her.

She looked at me.

"Why you here?" I asked her.

"You…not know?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, not from Gorge." I tried explaining. "Me from Valley."

"Valley?" She asked. "Not see Valley…"

"Valley long way." I told her. "Now, what you doing here?"

"Watching popping lights." She answered.

"What doing in Gorge?" I asked.

"Trade and train with Octopus, of course!" She said. "You…really not know?"

Before I could say anything, a flying saucer headed our way.

"Run!" Beth told me.

We ran back into the lighthouse before the saucer could see us.

"You fella's alright?" The chief of staff said.

"Yeah," Beth said. "But my friend and I will be leaving tonight."

"Where we go?" That Salmon kid, who had apparently followed us, asked.

"You followed us?!" Bet shouted.

"You say Run." She said.

"I didn't mean you!" Beth yelled.

"What is that thing?!" The Chief cried out.

"Uuuuuhhh…" I wasn't sure what to say. "You may want to consider moving as well…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Beth's POV**

Not long after we got in the lighthouse, there were frying pans banging on the door.

"Open!" We heard. "Open!"

"You two, Tell me what's goin' on right now!" The Chief demanded.

"I wish I could, but I can't!" I told him.

He was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sounds of a flying saucer hovering above the lighthouse.

"…Alright, but you can't tell anyone else." I agreed. "We're an organization that protects Inkopolis from threats. We have reason to believe that the Octarian settlement is a threat and we were staying here to take reconnaissance."

"And the mermaid you saw?" Mei mentioned. "Turns out it was a humanoid Salmonid like this one."

I turned around to see the Salmonling looking at the door, clearly about to open it.

"Don't open the door." I told her.

"But they say open." She said.

"Well don't." I told her again.

"You squid. No listen." She reached for the door.

Mei grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled to break from her grip.

We all got quiet when we heard something from above. Footsteps. There were people trying to get in from above.

"Sir, lock the door!" Mei shouted.

He hurried up and locked the door. Banging on the door followed shortly after.

"Open up!" A voice on the other side demanded. "Give us the cephalopods you're harboring, and we won't have to get violent."

That voice sounded familiar…

"Sorry, I ain't got a clue what yer talkin' about." He lied.

"Then let us in and prove it…" She was getting impatient. "We already know you've got Salmon girl inside. Start by letting her out."

He gestured us to let her out.

I signaled Mei to get ready. She nodded.

I quickly opened the door, Mei pushed the Salmonling out, and I then slammed the door shut and locked it back.

The other staff then came in the room.

"What's goin' on?" The female one asked.

"Quiet!" The chief shushed them. "Alright, ya have the Salmonid back. Now will ya leave us be?"

"You heard me, Squid!" She spat. "Hand over the others!"

"It's just a couple a' squidkids visiting the lighthouse!" He lied. "They didn't mean nothin'!"

"Really?" She sounded unconvinced. "Because their descriptions say otherwise."

"Well, keep threatnin' us and we won't open!" He told her.

Suddenly, the saucer moved and we started hearing footsteps outside the bottom door again.

"Attention lighthouse staff." A male voice said. "You are currently harboring two fugitives. One is a deserter from the Octarian army, and the other is a member of an organization dedicated to ensuring our extinction."

"That's not true!" I shouted.

"Ah, and the Agent finally speaks, confirming our suspicions." He said. "Now, if your chief will do nothing, maybe the rest of you will be more open to suggestion. Open the door and send the Agents out, and we'll let you go in peace. It would cause too much trouble if anything happened to you."

"Do ya think we'll just turn on our Chief?" The female staff member said.

"Your name is Jennifer Igfi, correct?" He asked. "We've been keeping tabs on the staff of the surrounding areas."

"The shell are ya talkin about?" She asked. "So what if I am?"

"You're a mother of five, going to visit your children next weekend." He said. "All of you have families and I'd be a shame if you kept them waiting by refusing to comply."

Her eyes widened. She looked to the chief.

"You wouldn't…" The chief said.

"I do not desire to." He assured. "What happens next is completely up to you. I urge you to make the right decision."

The chief took a second to think.

"Grab yer stuff n' get back here!" He told us quietly. "I'll open the top door. Get ready to Superjump through."

We nodded.

"But chief, what about us?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll take full responsibility." He said. "Now go!"

We quickly grabbed all of our notes and sketches and hurried back.

"Take this just in case." He handed me a Dualie filled with ink.

"Alright." He called out. "We're sendin' 'em out!"

"I assume by 'sending them out,' you have something else planned?" He guessed. No doubt you'll open one of the doors only to have them Superjump out. Which door though…?"

The chief's eyes widened and he looked towards us.

"Jennifer, open the door." He told them

"What?" Mei asked him.

"…Get ready to jump…" He told us. "I'll go first…Now!"

The doors flew open and the chief jumped out first, knocking over an Octoling Elite standing behind the door. We jumped right after, landing several yards away from the lighthouse. We then booked it towards the nearby manhole and dove through. We swam through the pipes as fast as we could and soon we were back to Inkopolis Park.

 **Barnacle Bay Lighthouse…**

Cass had kicked the chief off of her and put him in a hold. The other staff members had already shut the door when the Agents jumped out, distracting the enemy.

"Hold still!" Cass shouted.

"Chief!" One of the staff members started running up the stairs.

Suddenly, the front door ripped off its hinges and fell forward. A tall Octoling officer stepped through. Cass pulled up the chief and shoved him down the stairs towards the rest of the group.

"Impressive…very impressive." He applauded them.

"Wait, ya could've done that the entire time?!" Jennifer asked, confused.

"Of course," The officer said. "I just wanted to see what you would do. I had no intention of capturing the Agents here, merely observing them. They'll believe it was a small victory, but it'll be the last one I give them…oh, where are my manners? What to do with you?"

"We said we'd send 'em out 'n we did." The chief said. "We held out end of the bargain."

"Indeed you did." The officer admitted. "And in return no harm will come to you, but we can't let you go yet. You know too much."

"What're ya gonna do to us?" The chief asked, a little nervous.

"You know too much," He said again. "But not for long…take them away."

The staff was then taken away into the saucer.

"Are you sure letting the Agents go was a good idea, sir?" Cass asked. "Now they not only know about the Salmonlings, but they know for sure we're up to something."

"It matters not." He told her. "They know that the Octarians plan to improve their situation, same as usual. Discovering there's another breed of Salmonids changes nothing. Considering they seem to be recruiting traitors to their cause, they likely already know about our trade deal as well."

"So it's not a huge loss." Cass remarked.

"Correct." The officer said.

"The Splatoon has enjoyed a series of victories in the past, but now is time to change that. From this day forward, they will know only crushing defeat…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks TDPIvy for your interest in my story and I hope it, and my future stories continue to entertain you. On another note, I am a couple chapters ahead when I post these. If it's a special occasion, or if I get a new follower, or something like that, I'll post an extra chapter in that day, and what a chapter to get this time.**

Chapter 16

 **Sarah's POV**

"Come on, come on…" I said while watching the results. "Well, no-pulp is more popular. That's expected."

"Mei and I almost were pulp, so I picked no-pulp." Guyver said.

"Oh right, you did mention that." I remembered. "Come to think of it, I haven't met your cousin yet…"

"Shut up!" Guyver interrupted. "The final results are in, aaaannd…"

"Woohoo!" I shouted. "Pulp wins!"

"Bravo." Guyver slow-clapped.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." I told him. "The less popular choice just tends to win."

"Well, I guess we should go collect our shells." Guyver shrugged.

"Oh, I just got a text from Marie!" I told him. "She wants an agent meet-up in Octo Canyon."

"I'll come with you." Guyver said. "I've got nothing better to do."

We made our way to the Square, and then to Octo Canyon. Everyone was there. Beth was even there with an Octoling girl.

"Mei!" Guyver shouted.

"Guyver!" She ran over and bear-hugged him.

"So this is Mei?" I asked.

"Yup…" Guyver said, running out of air.

"Oh, are you Otis's sister?" She asked, releasing Guyver.

"Yup, the name's Sarah." I shook her hand. "I'm your cousin's roommate."

"It's nice to meet you." She took a slight bow.

"Likewise." I said.

"Meetings are nice…" Marie said. "But we've got business to discuss.

"Alright," I agreed. "What's the sitch?"

 **Minutes Later…**

They all were dumbstruck by what Beth and Mei had to tell them. The fact that Octarians are training humanoid salmonids means this is much bigger than they thought.

"This is bad…" Otis said. "As if Salmonids weren't bad enough, humanoid ones with professional military training would be a force to be reckoned with."

"That's why Off the Hook is comin' later to help." Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "We'll bring 'em up to speed when they get here."

"Well, in the meantime, take the time off." Marie told them. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

They all agreed to that. They all hung around for a bit. Sarah and Otis were spending that time getting to know Mei. After a few minutes of idle chatting, Sarah decided to ask Mei something.

"So…do you know anything about…crushes?" Sarah asked Mei.

"I know it means you like someone a lot and I've had a couple before." Mei said. "Why?"

"Because I do…" Sarah admitted. "Big time…"

"Well, who is it?" Mei asked.

"I don't want to name him…" Sarah said.

"Well, maybe you should tell him." Mei suggested.

"W-what if it backfires?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Well, which is worse?" Mei asked. "Confessing and getting rejected, or holding your feelings back?"

"I don't know…" Sarah sighed.

"Just do it." Guyver joined the conversation.

"W-what?!" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Oh dear..." Otis mumbled.

"I mean, Mei's got a point." Guyver shrugged. "What've you got to lose?"

"W-what if it ruins our friendship?" Sarah asked, her face getting red.

"If this guy's your friend, it shouldn't ruin anything." Guyver assured her. "Come on, girl. Just do it. I've seen Octarian soap operas, thanks a lot, Mei, and it's six seasons of 'will they, won't they' bullshark that could easily be avoided. I don't want you to go through that."

Sarah thought about it for a minute.

"…Y-yeah!" Sarah agreed. "I'll tell him!"

"This'll be interesting..." Otis mumbled to himself.

"Don't hold back, Sarah!" Mei encouraged. "Go all out!"

"Yeah!" Sarah said.

"So what're you going to do?" Guyver asked.

"Go all out!" Sarah shouted.

"Then go for it, Sarah!" Mei shouted.

"Right!" Sarah agreed. "…G-Guyver!"

"Yes, Sar-" He was cut off by Sarah grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him close, and pressing her lips against his. She closed her eyes as her mouth covered his.

Guyver's eyed widened as much as they could.

"Woah!" Otis shouted in surprise.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Mei yelled in shock.

All of the agents turned to see what Mei was yelling about and their jaws dropped at the sight.

After a solid minute, Sarah finally broke the kiss. She let go of Guyver, who froze up and fell backwards. Sarah was breathing heavily, her face was red and her hearts were pounding.

"Ha…ha…I did it…I did…" Her eyes rolled back and she fainted as well.

"S-Sarah!" Otis rushed to his sister.

"W-what the shell did I miss?!" Mei broke her usual polite character out of pure shock.

"I knew she had a crush, but I never thought she'd go through with it…" Beth remarked.

"Are they dead?" Callie asked.

"No, they just fainted." Otis told Callie. "That was probably just a little much for both of them."

"Uh…Just keep an eye on them until they wake up." Marie told them.

"Right…" Otis and Mei said in unison.

 **Two hours later…Sarah's POV**

I slowly woke up to Otis sitting next to me. I looked around to see Beth, Arnold, Mei, and Guyver were gone while Marina and Pearl had arrived and were chatting with the Squid sisters and the Cap'n.

"Sarah, you're awake!" Otis was relieved to see.

"Uh…what happened?" I sat up. "Where's Guyver?"

"You both passed out after the stunt you pulled." Otis explained. "Guyver woke up first, looked around like he was thinking of something, and then left without saying a word."

"Oh nooo…" I put my head in my hands. "Did I screw up?"

"Not sure…" Otis said. "I'd say wait a bit and maybe talk to him later."

"O-okay…" I agreed.

"Yo, Reena!" Pearl called out. "Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

"Oh, Sarah!" Marina shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…no…I don't know…" I responded.

"We heard what happened." Marina said.

"You've got ink sacs, girl!" Pearl complimented.

"Uh…thanks…?" I wasn't sure what to say. Needed to think of something else. "So, Callie, Marie, how's the spying going?"

"Well, I've been putting on the goggles to spy on Cass," Callie told us. "But all I hear are her talking about pointless things, mostly while drinking, mundane video-chats with a pen pal from Octo Canyon, and other stuff that I don't wanna think about again…I think I'm gonna lay off the spying for a while."

"Yeeaah, that's probably for the best." Marina agreed. "I think we'll probably get further if we use my computer to hack into their files because these ones haven't been updated in three years. I mean, it still labels this Cassandra girl as a Drill Sergeant who was transferred to Octo Valley."

"I actually had to look up her transfer report when interrogating her here in Octo Canyon." Marie brought up. "That's how out-of-date the files are.

"Sorry, I was mostly keepin' tabs on Octavio's main forces." Cap'n Cuttlefish explained. "Even Octavio mostly ignored the place as he barely went there."

"Well, what do you know about the place?" I asked Marina.

"I know it's the fifth largest Octarian settlement. She explained. "I also know it's an area where a lot trading with the Salmonids is done."

Those were good to know…

"Well, I'd better get going now." I said. "I've got a lot to think about…"

"Okay, Sarah." Marina patted me on the back. "That's probably for the best.

"Tell me how it goes." Pearl said. "There's nothin' more precious than young love."

Why did she have to put it like that?! I put my face in my hands.

"Pearl, what do you mean 'young love'?" Marina raised an eyebrow. "You're only 21."

"The Squidcube came out 17 years ago, Marina!" Pearl explained. "I feel so old!"

"Pearlie, you're a goof." Marina laughed.

"Come on, Sarah." Otis put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take you back to your apartment."

I nodded and we walked out.

Well, I'll see Guyver later anyway…I hope I didn't screw up…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Sarah's POV**

We got back to my apartment a few minutes later.

"Remember, I'm a few doors down if you need to talk." Otis told me.

"Okay." I said. "Thanks Otis…"

I hugged him and went into my apartment.

Aw geez, what to do? Maybe I should take nap…then again, I just woke up after fainting…maybe I should just lie in my bed and think about what to do. Yeah, I'll just lie down and think about what to say to-"Guyver in my Bed!"

I stared, wide-eyed at Guyver lying on his stomach with a rose in his mouth.

"Helloo-OW!" He grabbed the rose and threw it across the room. "She told me it was de-thorned."

"What are you doing?!" I shouted. "What's with the rose?!"

"I-I thought it would be romantic…?" He said sheepishly. "I wasn't sure what to do…"

"Y-you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked. "That was amazing…Unexpected, but amazing."

"It's just…you left…I thought you were mad." I reminded him.

"I-I needed to think about what just happened." He explained. "After a while I decided to do the stupid rose bit and…Sorry I just left you hanging…"

"I-it's okay." I told him as I sat on the bed. "…now what?"

"I don't know…" He said. "You want this to go somewhere?"

"Are you asking me out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were." He responded. "You kissed me, didn't you?

"I-uh…right." I said sheepishly. "So…do you want to?"

"I mean, I already like hanging out with you, so I wouldn't mind." He said. "Do you?

"I…o-okay." I answered. "S-sure!"

"Cool!" He smiled.

"So are we, like, dating now?" I asked.

"I guess we are." He guessed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"…You wanna…kiss again?" He asked. "I mean, you kissed me, but I didn't kiss you back…"

"I…okay." I said.

He then sat up next to me. We both looked awkward and unsure.

I puckered my lips.

He snickered.

"What are you snickering about?" I asked.

"Your face looks silly." He said.

"Well, I guess you don't wanna kiss me then." I pouted.

"No, I do!" He assured me.

"Then do it!" I told him.

He then put his hands on my sides and pressed his lips against mine. My mind went blank. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. After about a minute, we broke the kiss.

"So…are you still sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

He blinked a few times and looked at me.

"After that?" He asked. "Yeah…I think I am…"

We both smiled at each other and spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch, watching TV. I snuggled up next to him.

You know what? This feels right…It really does.

I'm glad I got that crush off my chest.

 **The Next Day…Guyver's POV**

I'm just loving Inkopolis. I have a nice place to live, I've got a job with money to spend, and now I have a girlfriend…I wonder what'll happen next?

I looked at Sarah, who was eating cereal on the couch. I just finished my toast and decided to sit next to her.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked

"Well, I guess we should start by telling everyone about…us." I said.

"Yeah, we should." She agreed, finishing her cereal right after.

"Let's start with your brother since he's a few doors down." I suggested.

We then got up, got our shoes on, and walked out the door. I knocked on Otis's door. It opened a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey!" Otis said. "So what happened?"

"Otis, I'm pleased to announce that your sister is now my girlfriend." I told him while grabbing Sarah by the shoulder and pulling her close.

"G-girlfriend…" Her face went red.

Mine did too.

Otis's eyes widened.

"Wow, my little sister's growing up before my eyes." He remarked. "So what're you gonna do now?"

"Well, we're starting by telling everyone." I told him. "Then maybe we'll see a movie later or something."

"Well, there's a guy who works part-time at the theatre who's also on my Turfing team," He told us. "His name's Ivan. Maybe he'll give ya a discount if ya mention me."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sarah said.

We then went around telling the others. Beth was happy for us while Mei was still confused, but happy for me. Arnold gave us a thumbs-up. Callie cheered while Marie glared at me before smirking. Cuttlefish congratulated us while DJ Octavio seemed skeptical as to how long it would last.

I then had an idea. I then took Sarah in front of the News Studio window where Marina and Pearl were chatting as usual. Pearl had just taken a sip of her drink when she looked over at us. I pulled Sarah into a kiss and she spat out her drink and pointed towards the window. Marina turned and I could tell she was giving a girlish squeal.

"So…movies?" Sarah asked.

"Yup." I agreed.

We started walking towards the theatre.

"Careful though," She warned me. "There's apparently an Octarian spy in Inkopolis. Keep your eyes peeled for anyone acting strange."

"Like him?" I pointed to a theatre employee drinking a smoothie outside the theatre while doing a headstand while a small crowd of people around him were yelling 'chug, chug, chug.'

"Maaaaybe not him." Sarah said.

"Go Ivan!" An Urchin in the group shouted.

"But we are looking for him…" Sarah admitted.

We got closer as he just finished the smoothie. The small crowd cheered as he got right-side-up. He shook his head a bit, trying to not feel a brain freeze.

I got a good look now that he was back up. He had a dark tan with light blue hair that was swept to the left side, covering one eye.

He then looked at us almost like he already knew who we were.

"You look like Otis." He pointed out. "Are you related to him?"

"I'm his sister." Sarah told him.

"Ah, and you are?" He turned to me.

"Guyver." I told him.

"I see…" He said that pretty weirdly. "So which movie are ya seein'?"

"Not sure…" Sarah said. "What's out?"

He then led us into the theatre.

"Action movie?" He asked. "Drama? Or romance?"

"What's good?" I asked.

"Well, there's an action movie with some romance." He pointed to the list.

"Splashdown into the Deep." I read out. "But it's rated R."

"Pffft, so?" He shrugged. "You asked what's good, didn't you?

"You trying to get fired?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "Now you wanna see the movie or not?"

"Come on, Guyver!" Sarah urged. "It'll be awesome! I mean, we're technically not allowed to see the movie!"

"Alright." I bought the tickets, popcorn, and drink from him.

He then walked with us, making casual talk with us until we got to the girl who was supposed to take our tickets. He leaned towards us.

"Theatre 5…" He told us and took our tickets. "Nice to meet ya! Tell your brother I said Hi!"

He then handed the tickets to the ticket-taker in a very casual manner. The lady didn't even bother looking at the tickets. Wow, he's good. He and my old drill sergeant should have a lying competition.

We got into the theatre and found seats.

"I can't wait!" Sarah silently shouted.

"Me neither." I told her.

We commentated at several points in the movie. I'd ask questions about whom the actors were and if they ever run out of ink while firing a Splattershot. Sarah blushed and covered her eyes at the romance scene while my eyes were glued to the screen. I think my favorite characters were the villains. They just stole the show.

"Like the movie?" Ivan asked.

"Yup!" We simultaneously answered.

"What was your favorite part?" He asked.

"I liked the part where I saw that lady's-OOF!" I was immediately cut off by Sarah jabbing my side.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that!" I assured her. "You know I like you more!"

Ivan just laughed.

"So, you gonna join the tournament coming up?" He asked.

"Heck yeah we will!" Sarah shouted, determined.

"Naturally…" I said, coolly.

"Well then…see you there…" He grinned evilly, and then turned away.

"That guy's a real weirdo, isn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "But who isn't, right?"

"True." Sarah shrugged.

"Wanna do some ink battles?" I asked.

"Sure." Sarah agreed.

We spent the rest of the day battling. It was a great day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Mei's POV**

Wow, a lot has happened since coming to the surface. My first ink battles for fun, my first Salmon run (though the ones I did after that were much better than the first one), I have a place to stay with a mostly friendly roommate, we discovered that there's a new type of Salmonid, and now Guyver has a girlfriend…not sure how I feel about the whole thing yet, but I am happy for him.

I hope the staff at that lighthouse is okay. Beth went to check and she said she'd be back soon.

Just as I thought that, Beth came right in.

"So…?" I asked. "Are they okay?"

"It was weird." Beth told me. "I got there and they were fine, but the weird part was that they didn't recognize me, they didn't remember you, or anything that happened."

"They don't?" I was really confused and a little disturbed. "Do you think Octarians can erase memories?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" Beth asked.

"Beth, I was brainwashed." I reminded her. "I remember some things, but most of it is a dream-like blur."

"Oh…right…" Beth immediately felt uncomfortable. "Sorry…"

"It's alright…" I assured her. "Pretty much half of my friends has been brainwashed at some point. I'm just part of the club."

"Eheeeeh…" Beth Awkwardly chuckled.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, I already told Marie what happened and she suggested the same thing you did." She said. "I'm pretty much free the rest of the day now."

"You wanna do something?" I asked her.

"Like what?" She wondered.

"I don't know…" I admitted. "Any ideas?"

"We could go to Arowana mall." She suggested. "It's not scheduled for map rotations today…and I Could use some new shoes…"

"So, a shopping spree?" I asked.

"Don't phrase it like that." She told me. "I've got an image to keep."

"Alright!" I jumped up. "I'll get my wallet!"

"Okay," She said. "I'll change into something casual. This agent uniform needs washing."

After a few minutes, we were off. Along the way, we ran into some familiar faces. It was Sarah and Guyver.

"Hey Beth! Hey Mei!" Sarah called out. "What'cha up to?"

"We're going to browse the mall." Beth said.

"We're going on a shopping spree!" I cheered.

"Cool!" Sarah cheered. "Can we come?"

"Sure!" Mei agreed.

"Yeah! Shopping spree!" Sarah cheered.

 **Beth's POV**

Huh…I just wanted some new shoes outside of Shella Fresh. Nothing wrong with the place, but Inkings need variety, you know? Didn't expect the lovebirds to join us. I'm used to groups of four when it's for ink battles or Salmon-Runs, but outside of those, I rarely ever hang around in groups larger than three.

Well, Sarah and Mei are chatting it up a few feet ahead while Guyver walked by me, arms behind his head.

"So, excited for the double-date?" He asked.

"Double date?" I gave him a weird look. "We're not dating."

"Reahhy? Huh…" He looked a little surprised. "I thought you were…"

"How?" I wanted to know his reasoning.

"Well, she never looked for her own place, she just stayed with you." He started. "She also mostly hangs out with you. You wanted to show her the ropes in Salmon-Run, and you took her on a mission with you. I can tell she looks up to you."

"I mean…that doesn't mean anything." I told him. "I mean, I'll admit she's pretty adorable, but if anything she's more affectionate than I am."

"Yeah, she is." Guyver agreed.

"I doubt she'd even go for someone like me anyway." I shrugged. "I mean, wasn't she being set up to marry you at one point?"

"Y-yeah…" He awkwardly tugged at his shirt-collar. "But we weren't into each other at all. She's had crushes on other guys though…I've even seen her blush at some girls…"

"W-wait," I was caught a little off-guard. "So she's…"

"Why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow. "You interested?"

"Of course not." I told him. "I mean, we haven't even known each other for that long. At best it'd be a crush."

"It was the same with Sarah and me." He said.

"You trying to set me up with her or something?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, just pointing that out." He assured me. "I mean, if she wants to, that's fine. If you want to, that's fine."

"Guyver, please…" I sighed. "I assure you I'm not-"

"Hey Beth!" Mei got in my face, her bright green eyes looking right at mine. "Sarah and I are going to look at the hats. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" I told her.

She smiled adorably and ran off.

Guyver was snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" I glared at him.

"Your face is red." He pointed out.

My eyes widened.

"S-shut up…" I crossed my arms. "I could use a hat too…"

"You're totally crushing." I could hear Guyver mumble…cheeky dick.

Great. I got into awkward situations with Mei before, but now the idea that she could be into me will make things a shell of lot more awkward. It doesn't help that I'm awful at romance stuff. Thanks Guyver. You're just as bad as Otis.

Speaking of Otis, isn't that his weirdo teammate over there? Oh Cod, he's looking at me now…just don't, yeah, he's walking over here…

"Beth…" Ivan looked at me. "Finally hanging around more positive people I see…or just...people in general…"

"Buzz off." I hissed. "Where's your boyfriend, anyway?"

"I keep telling you, I've got a girl back home." He smiled and shrugged. "Damien's just my friend."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Because I always see you hanging out with him and have never seen a single pic of your 'girl back home'."

"If you're tryin' to rile me up before the tournament, first off, that's my job." He stated. "Secondly, just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. Also, I'm meeting Damien here to discuss some tournament strategies before practicing with Otis."

"Practice?" I was confused. "You don't practice. I always see the others practicing while you lie there doing nothing."

"And we still win plenty of matches." He said.

"It's just a fluke." I stated.

"Or maybe I'm just naturally better than you." He smirked.

"You looking to get smacked, Ivan?" I glared at him.

"No, just sayin'." He shrugged.

"As if someone like you would be a prodigy." I groaned.

"Beth, dear, I'm full of surprises." He deviously said. "More than you know…Oh hey, Damien's here!"

Sure enough, he was.

"Hey Ivan…" The near-sighted nerd squid looked tired. "Hey Beth…"

"Hey Damien." I said. Honestly, I liked Damien more than anyone else on Otis's team.

"Well, we've got plans to make." Ivan said. "Maybe you should too."

"Yeah, I should…" I admitted.

They walked off to the food court. He's right…I should make plans for the tournament…

Otis will have Ivan, Damien, and that other guy whose name escapes me…

I'm not sure if Sarah and Guyver will be on the same team or not…

As for me, Arnold's pretty much already on the team and I'm sure Mei would love to join. I just need a fourth member…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Octo Canyon…Otis's POV**

I decided to spend some time doing Splatoon-work. I decided to check some of the files we had along with the others. Marina had brought her laptop to try to find more data on the Octarians. Arnold went on patrol in the Canyon

"So what we're going to do first is check these filed from three years ago and compare them to what we know now." Marie explained.

I looked at the files of the leadership.

"Okay, so three years ago, the Sector Commander was Octolangelo XV." I started reading. "Huh, interesting…well, he's definitely well over 100 years old, so he might be retired."

"Octolangelo's the name of the famous Octarian painter." Marina told us. "This guy must be descended from him."

"Octolangelo XV…" Cuttlefish seemed in thought. "I never met him myself, but I know he fought in the war…"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Wait, what's a Sector Commander?" Pearl asked.

"Sector Commanders govern Octarian settlements." Cap'n Cuttlefish explained. "They take charge of a settlement when Octavio is away. They run them a great deal of autonomy, but are ultimately subservient to Octavio."

"Octolangelo might still be in charge, but if he's not, then his title would go to one of his three Sector Lieutenants.

"Which are…?" Pearl asked again.

"His chief enforcers." Marina explained. "They run specific operations of the settlement."

"According to these files, his three Sector Lieutenants were Traeger, Sieg, and Gant; all Octolings." I read out. "Traeger handled science and medicine, Gant handled Security systems and protocols, and Sieg handled military operations and foreign relations."

"What do their individual dossiers say?" Marie asked. "Give the important bits."

"Uuuuhh…let's see…important info…Traeger's egotistical and invests a ton into of time into machinery. He also had a lot of cybernetics implanted in him, but mostly prosthetics." I read further. "Gant is a workaholic who's constantly checking security feed. He can know a new transfer's entire schedule in a week. Sieg…wow, that's a lot of black ink…"

"Think it means something?" Callie asked.

"I mean, they all have some black ink, but him, just…wow…" I told her. "Well, what I can get is he's a tactical genius who's very respected by his soldiers."

"So any one of them could be a threat…" Marie commented.

"Hey, I found something!" Marina announced.

"What'cha find, Reena?" Pearl asked.

"Octolangelo XV currently lives, retired, in Octo Canyon and is in Octopia right now." Marina told us. "Maybe he'll know something."

"Alright Agents, ya know what to do!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "I'd say Agents 1, 4.5, and Pearl should head over there. Marina, stay here on yer computer n' keep in contact with 'em so they know where to go. Agent 2, you'll stay here with me to watch things here."

"Yes, Cap'n!" We all said.

 **Later…Octopia**

"So this is Octopia, huh?" Pearl looked around. "This has to be the best-looking resort I've ever seen in an Underground dome

"It's the only one you've ever seen in an underground dome." Marina said over the comms.

"Agent 4 was actually here before when she was finding the Zapfish." Callie said.

"Yeah…now we're here to find Octolangelo…" I said.

"You okay, Otis?" Callie asked. "You sound like you know the name."

"Well, I know the name because my grandpa fought in the war." I explained. "He said he'd find himself constantly at odds with an Octarian commander who descended from a painter."

"Wow." Callie's eyes widened. "I'd say that's a weird coincidence, but then again, my grandpa's arch-nemesis is the Octarian king."

"Small World…" I remarked.

"Alright, he's on the sandy beach area." Marina informed us. "It's just a quick Superjump away."

We quickly Superjumped to the beach, in front of several Octarian vacationers.

"Alright, stick 'em up!" Pearl aimed her Dualies. "Move and get splatted!"

At that moment, every Octarian there froze.

"Pearl, we're Agents, not terrorists…" Callie reminded her.

"Oh, right." Pearl put her Dualies down. "I mean, does anyone know if there's an Octolangelo here?"

"Gertrude, we're under attack!" A voice shouted.

We looked over to see an elderly Octotrooper next to a much younger Octoling.

"For the last time sir, my name is Zachery." The Octoling said, embarrassed.

"Excuse me," I walked forward. "Do you know an 'Octolangelo'?"

"Oh my Octo, it's you!" He seemed shocked. "Clearly you came here because I gave you The Spoons and you want payback!"

"Wait…who do you think I am?" I asked.

"Gertrude, ready your brush!" He shouted. "Ligo's back for more!"

"That's my last name, but you seem to be confused." I know I was.

"Gerald Ligo, I assure you, you won't evade me this time…" His eyes narrowed and his mustache furled. "As you can see, yer completely surrounded by my finest Octarian troops!This time, I'll catch-Oh, my smoothie's here!"

Sure enough, a much younger Octotrooper came in with a smoothie for him.

"A-apologies." Zachary said. "His mind hasn't exactly aged well. I'm Zachary Tetri, Zack for short, and what are you doing here?"

"Um, we're here to ask Octolangelo some questions." Callie explained. "Maybe you could help?"

"Why should we help you three?" He got his answer by us aiming our weapons at him. "Ugh…Splatoon agents…fine, but only because I'm sworn to protect Octolangelo XV"

"We're here to ask him about Octo Gorge." I told him.

"He retired two years ago." He told us. "What could we know?"

"Who's in charge now?" Callie asked. "He had three Lieutenants, which one replaced him?"

"We left before someone was chosen…" He was obviously lying. "Now will you leave?"

"Dude, cut the carp!" Pearl aimed his Dualies at him. "Answer us now!"

Unfortunately, Octoling security came in before he could answer.

"Hands in the air, Agents!" One shouted.

"We splat Octos like no one's business!" Callie boasted. "You think you can splat us?"

I then felt a Splattershot touch the back of my head.

"We'll sure as shell give it a try…" A familiar voice said. "Weapons down or he gets it!"

We all dropped our weapons.

"Laaaaame!" Pearl groaned.

I turned my head around to see Cass right behind me.

"Sup…" She stared coldly at me. "Miss me much?"

"Not really…" I answered. "How's the head?"

"I don't know…how about I split yours open like you did mine and you can find out?" She hissed. "I've been itchin' for some payback.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you went back to the Gorge."

"I was sent because my commander thought you might try this…" Cass smirked. "It was over before it even started. Now, I believe I was going to give you first-hand experience with an Octarian respawn point?"

I swore under my breath as she started giggling. Her giggling was cut off by a charger shot splatting one of the Octoling security guards, then another. The vacationers immediately bolted out of there.

"What?!" Cass turned her head.

As she was distracted, I took the chance to spin around, grab her weapon, and snatch it from her hands.

"Hey! You-" She was cut off from me smacking her in the head with her weapon. Not fatally this time, just enough to knock her down.

Before we knew it, the other guards were splatted. I looked over to see Arnold in the distance with an E-Liter next to an unconscious Octoling sniper. He gave us a thumbs-up.

"My head…" Cass groaned. "Oh, come on!"

She was kept in check by Callie and Pearl aiming their weapons at her.

"Well, Zachary took Octolangelo away during the commotion…" I noticed.

"Well, we have someone more useful now…" Callie smirked.

"Aw, come oooooonnn!" Cass whined.

We pulled Cass back up and took her with us.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Arnold's POV**

"Lemme outta here!" Cass yelled from the lava lamp we put her in.

"No." Pearl said.

"Where am I?!" Cass demanded an answer. "Why am I in a lava lamp?!"

"You're in the Ammo Knights basement because we can't have you knowing where our other prisoner is just in case..." Callie told her. "And the lamp is because were out of snow globes."

"Alright guys, I'm here." Marina came in.

"Marina Ida?!" Cass seemed confused. "You're a traitor too?"

"Can't really betray if you were mind controlled." Marina remarked.

"Maybe you can let me out?" Cass asked.

"Sorry, but we need info from you." Marina told her.

"Tell ya what, I'll tell you everything if you let me get even with Otis." Cass offered.

"Not a chance." Callie said. "You're going to tell us everything with any squid-injuring."

"And why should I tell you anything?" Cass hissed. "You agents humiliated me several times! I shouldn't give you anything!"

"We can just leave you in here." I told her. "Sheldon could use someone to talk to after hours."

"Who's Sheldon?" She apparently forgot.

"Horseshoe-Crab guy." Callie told her. "He attached a transmitter to your goggles so you could speak with us during your assistance in getting Arnold back."

"Oh yeah," She remembered. "I was supposed to give false information to you with these, but I guess that plan's a bust now…"

"Wait, you knew we could hear you?!" Callie's eyed widened. "This whole time?!"

"Yeah, my commander figured it out and I decided to roll with it." Cass shrugged.

"Y-you knew that we could hear everything…?" Callie's face was one of disgust and mental scarring.

"Ffffahahahahahahaha!" Cass laughed. "Serves ya right for being nosy, Squidgirl!"

"…Have fun interrogating her…" Callie started to walk out. "I'm going to go home."

"C-Callie!" Otis went after her.

"Ha! Already you idiots are falling apart while I'm sitting here laughing!" Cass boasted. "I'll be outta here in no time!"

"Alright, now that it's just three of us against her." Marina said. "We need to remain focused. We can't let her get to us."

"Right." I said.

"No prob!" Pearl boasted. "There's nothin' she can say to me that I haven't heard before."

"Just be careful, Pearl." Marina said. "Now, Cass, we have your personal files right here, both the old ones and the updated ones from Octo Canyon, and I heard Marie already threatened you with them…"

"I remember…" Cass groaned.

"Now, I'm willing to give you a choice." Marina offered. "Tell us what we want to know and we'll go easy on you, or I can read off some of the things that make you tick…"

"Geez Reena, you sound like a different person…" Pearl remarked.

"Hmmm…" Cass thought about it. "…Alright, but under two conditions."

"Excuse me," I started. "But-"

"Name them." Marina said.

"One, I get rewarded for answering questions. If you want help, I won't give it for free." Cass said. "And two, I won't answer questions that put my life in danger. I tell too much and they won't let me live after I escape."

We just ignored the "after I escape" part.

"Alright…" Marina agreed. "First off, who is the Sector Commander of Octo Gorge?"

"Getting to the point, are we?" Cass said, impressed. "Dropping a name won't change anything. His name is Sieg."

"How do we beat him?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl," Marina stopped her. "She just said-"

"You can't"

We all turned when she said that.

"It doesn't put my life on the line to tell you the obvious." Cass pointed out. "I've known the guy since he was just another rookie I beat down. Now that he's all grown up though, I can tell you he's basically unstoppable."

"That doesn't sound right at all." I commented. "No one's invincible."

"He's a military genius who hits like a train." Cass suddenly became his hype-girl. "There's barely a mind-controlled soldier in the Gorge. They serve him out of loyalty."

"Why do you serve him?" I asked.

"I believe I'm owed a reward for what I've answered first." Cass stated.

"What do you want?" Marina asked.

"hmmmmm…Any of you got something to drink?" Cass asked.

"Arnold, get her some water." Marina told me.

"Noooooo!" Cass whined. "I mean a drink!"

"Ooooooh…I gotcha." Pearl understood. "I'll be right back…"

"Well, how about another question until she gets back?" I asked.

"Fair enough." Cass shrugged.

"So I heard there are humanoid Salmonids now." Marina said.

"The Salmonlings?" She confirmed the name. "Yeah, they exist."

"…And?" I asked.

"Can't say." She replied.

Right…

"So what are Sieg's goals?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me his plans, just his endgame."

She stared at me.

"Hmmm..." I kept waiting. "I guess not…"

"His endgame…" Cass said. "He says it practically every day and in almost all of his speeches…He wants to bring the Octarians back to the surface by any means necessary. To take back what was stolen from us."

"He…what?" Marina's eyes widened.

"If he's invading, we really gotta take him down." I commented.

"That won't help anyone…" Cass stated.

"What do you mean…?" I asked.

"I think that's enough questions for now." Cass stated. "Now where's that drink I was promised?"

"Right here." Pearl came in with two boxes.

"Wow, thanks Half-Pint." Cass said. "You're officially my favorite person here. Or-well, least hated person here. Now how do we get them in here?"

"We need a ladder." Marina said. "We have to lower them in from the top, same with your food."

"That's interesting…" I heard Cass mumble.

"I'll keep my splattershot ready in case she tries anything." I told everyone.

"I wooon't…" Cass winked.

Weirdly enough, she actually didn't try anything.

"I'm going to check back with the others, then head home." Marina closed her laptop.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn in early." Pearl told us. I've gotta get some shut-eye for the News tomorrow."

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll stay here and stand guard."

"Don't fall asleep!" Pearl shouted as she was leaving.

"I won't!" I waved her goodbye. Great…Marie told her about that…

"Sheldon's upstairs if you need anything!" Marina yelled.

I sat down next to the lava lamp.

"Well…" Cass sat against the glass, opening a can. "I guess it's just the two of us now…wink…"

Did she actually just say "wink"?

I did my best to ignore her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Guyver's POV**

It was a fun time at the mall. Mei and I got up-to-speed with each other's lives, I teased Beth a few times, and I got some great pics with Sarah in a photo booth. I then saw a familiar poster and knew Sarah and I had to talk…

"Hey Sarah." I got her attention. "So, what're we going to do for the tournament coming up?"

"I don't know…" She said. "You wanna be on the same team?"

"Of course!" I assured her. "I mean, who doesn't like a little romance in all the action?"

"W-well, yeah, but who else would we get on our team?" She asked.

"Not sure…" I told her. "Maybe we can hold auditions. What do we have to offer?"

"Well, I'm rank S in tower control, A in Splat Zones and Clam Blitz," Sarah was listing. "And rank X in Rainmaker!"

"I'm S in Rainmaker and Clam Blitz," I listed. "And A in the others."

"Well, we sure bring skills to the table." Sarah boasted. "We just need to hold auditions."

"Right!" I agreed. You make the ads because you're good at it and I'll handle distribution."

We high-fived in agreement.

"Though we also need to figure out who we're up against so we can prepare ourselves." I pointed out. "I wonder if we can find a guy who knows…"

"Well, for starters, you'll be going against me, Arnold, and Mei." Beth, who overheard us, said. "You'll also be going against Otis, Ivan, Damien, and whatshisname. If you want to know the others, I suggest talking to Ivan. He has a price, but he can tell you all about your opponents. It's scary some of the things he knows…"

"Thanks Beth." I said. "Now we've gotta find that squid!"

"We'll come with." Beth said. "I don't like the guy, but he gives good info. Also I forgot their fourth member's name and I want to avoid an awkward situation in the future."

We headed over to a nearby gameshop. It mostly had interesting-looking boardgames.

"Wow, this stuff looks cool!" I remarked. "Low-tech, but cool!"

"It's all nerd stuff, so I knew they'd be here." Beth told us. "Though, I guess I'm one to talk since Arnold has talked me into coming to some game nights here...Oh hey, there they are."

Over at one table were Ivan and Damien.

"Hey Ivan!" Beth called out. "We need info!"

"I knew you'd come back." He smirked. "So what info can I provide?"

"Well, for starters, so things don't get awkward, who's the fourth guy on your team?" Beth asked.

"You mean Sam?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, him." Beth said.

"Uuummm…Sam's short for Samantha…" He narrowed his eyes at Beth. "And she's my twin sister…"

"Wait, really?" Beth asked. "I thought she was one of those girly-looking guys."

"What made you think that?" Ivan asked.

"Well, the hair's tied back…" Beth tried explaining. "And in the guy's style…"

"She works in a factory." Damien explained. "She can't let her hair get in the way, so she cuts it shorter and ties it back. Also she just likes the hair-tied-back look."

"T-the clothes threw me off too…" Beth admitted. "Like the hat that makes her look kinda intimidating…"

"She just likes wearing her work cap." Damien told her. "She also doesn't bother to change out of her work clothes most of the time."

"Wow…" Beth said. "Learn something new every day."

"I learned something new about you…" A deadpan voice behind us said. "No wonder Otis doesn't like you."

We turned to see an intimidating-looking Inkling in a Tentatek cap. Must be Samantha. She still had a bit of factory grime on her face.

"Hey Sammie." Damien waved.

"Yo." Ivan waved.

"Uuuuh…hi." Beth awkwardly stuck her hand out. "Sorry about that…"

"Eh, it's fine…" She shrugged and shook her hand.

Sam walked over and sat next to them, sipping a TentaCola.

"So…anyway, you know who we're up against?" I asked Ivan.

"Oh…yeah." Ivan said. "But I have a price…"

"Well, what's a list and brief summary cost?" I asked.

"7,000 coin and 2 meal tickets." He said.

"Alright, here." I had money on-hand. "And I don't need these tickets."

"Alright…" He agreed. "I'll write ya the list. Just a few minutes and I'll have it done."

"I'll take one too." Beth said, handing over the same amount I did.

"Certainly…" He smiled. "Have a nice day, Bethany."

"Uh…right." Beth narrowed her eyes.

A few minutes later, we all left the store. Mei bought one of those strategy board games from the store, likely hoping we can all play it sometime.

"I never told that guy my full first name…" I heard Beth mumble.

"Maybe he heard it from Otis?" I suggested. "Or maybe Arnold?"

"I never told them either!" Beth looked at me. "And I put Beth on my Battling ID. I told you it's scary the stuff he knows!"

"Maybe you're overreacting." I suggested.

"Maybe, but still." Beth said. "I don't like him."

"Well, until then, I'm going to reserve a training ground for team try-outs." I told them. "I'll see you later, Sarah!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I was off.

 **Sarah's POV**

"Hah, you're so cute together!" Mei remarked.

"You really are." Beth agreed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I confessed." I told her. "Honestly, the tension was killing me."

"Really now?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda had a crush since he first moved in." I told her. "I guess I found him easy on the eyes."

"I'm guessing he thought the same of you?" Mei asked.

"Well…I was told he liked my butt." I admitted.

"It is nice." Mei complimented.

Beth and I were both caught off-guard by that.

"What?" she shrugged." It was a genuine compliment."

"Well, we gotta go now." Beth seemed in a hurry. "We need to do some planning of our own."

Well, gotta make some flyers…

Suddenly my phone buzzed.

…On second thought, gotta go to Ammo Knights…

After a few minutes, I got back to Inkopolis Square, down to Ammo Knights.

"Oh, hello Sarah!" Sheldon greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"I heard you had some things that needed moving in the basement?" I asked him.

"O-oh, yeah!" He got what I meant. "Right this way!"

He opened the door.

"Right down there." He pointed down the steps. "There's a list on the table."

I made my way down the stairs as he shut the door behind me. I opened another door, went down a short hallway, and then opened another door.

Inside was Arnold next to a giant lava lamp. Inside the lamp was an Octoling Elite I knew all too well. She noticed me come in.

"Cass..." I greeted her.

"Sarah…?" She seemed a bit out of it.

I then noticed what else was inside the lamp.

"A-are you drunk?!" I asked.

"What? Nooooooo…" She lied. "I'm fiiiiiiine…"

I facepalmed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Ammo Knights Basement…Sarah's POV**

"Are you serious?!" I shouted. "I expected you to throw insults and threats while I taunt you, but instead you're wasted?!"

"I'm only a liiittle buuzzed…" She asserted. "Why're you yelling at mee?"

"S-sorry…I just…expected something else…" I groaned. "So Arnold, how've you been holding up."

"I've had to deal with flirting and drunken rants." He told me.

"You...are so honest…" Cass remarked. "Can I get a huuug? A kiiiiisss?"

"No." Arnold told her.

"Come oooooonnn…" She whined. "Don'tcha think I'm hot?"

"Cass…" Arnold was clearly fed up with her.

Cass then took off her goggles and chest plate.

"Arn I hoooot?" She asked.

"Please stop…" Arnold groaned.

"Only iff ya anzwer ma queshtion." She pouted.

"Y-you're beautiful." He said. "Now will you stop?"

"Thaaanks sweetie!" Cass lied down. "I'm gonna sleep now…"

She immediately passed out.

"Yeah, we captured her earlier today." Arnold told me. "We're currently interrogating her. Well, we did, and promised to reward her compliance. This is the result."

We both looked over at the unconscious Cass, who was snoring.

"Yeah, I'm keeping watch over her." Arnold told me.

"Just don't let this one escape." I told him.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" He groaned. "Well, I sent texts to the other agents that we have a prisoner. I even sent texts to the Octo kids in-case they were curious."

"And curious I was." Guyver came in." Woah, who's that?"

"This is Cass." I told him.

"Cass? As in Cassandra?" He tilted his head. "She became an Elite?"

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"Last I saw her, she was an Advanced rank drill Sergeant." He told us. "She still had Purple hair and she was being dragged, kicking and screaming, back to Octo Gorge."

"Why?" I was more confused.

"Not sure." He said. "I remember she was cursing her sisters' names the entire way though."

"Well, I guess we can ask her later." I remarked.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Arnold told us. "Can you keep watch until she wakes up?"

We both nodded in agreement and hung around, playing phone games until Cass started moving again.

We shook Arnold awake.

"Ugh…my head…" Cass looked around. "Oh…right…it's you…"

"Sup, Cass." I waved.

"Hello, runt." She groaned.

"Hello, Cassandra." Guyver greeted her. "Remember me?"

Cass looked at him a few seconds.

"No." She replied.

"Y-you don't?" Guyver seemed surprised. "I was in Octo Valley. You beat the snot out of me and my cousin."

"Not really specific, kid." Cass rubbed her head. "I beat the snot out of tons of newbies back in the day."

"You really are a horrible person, aren't you?" I noted.

"You think I don't know that?" Cass looked at me. "Now, what do you want?"

"Question time!" I said.

"Not while I'm hung-over…" Cass rolled on her side. "Bug me later, brat."

"We stood guard for two hours!" I told her. "Can't we get one question?"

"Tell you what, promise to give your brother a good pop to the nose, and I'll answer one question."

"Fine." I lied. "Now can you answer one question?"

"Shoot." Cass said.

"…Why are you like this?" I asked her. "Why do you cheat at every battle? Why do you hate everyone? Why do you beat people up?"

"World's unfair to me," Cass started. "Everyone else is playing dirty, so I'm playing dirty back, everyone hates me anyway, and I beat them up because they deserve it."

"You think maybe people hate you because you're like this?" I raised an eyebrow. "Because you do these things?"

"People hated me before…" Cass stated. "I just hate them back."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I believed you said one question." Cass remarked. "I answered...more than one, so you owe me."

"Of course…" I turned to leave. Guyver followed me.

"Thanks for helping, guys!" Arnold waved goodbye.

"Geez, can you not talk so loud?" A hungover Cass complained.

 **Arnold's POV**

"I'm barely raising my voice." I told her. "You're just mad hungover."

"That's not untrue…" Cass admitted.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just to let you know, Agent 2 is coming to ask some questions too."

"Great…Just what I needed." Cass groaned. "I just hope Marie knows about the deal."

"Don't worry, I texted the details to her." I assured her.

"Did I do anything weird, by the way?" Cass asked. "When I was out of it?"

"You flirted and asked me if you were hot." I let her know. "You even took off your goggles and chestplate to show off."

"Oh…" She looked down. "Yeah, that's somethin' I'd do."

…

"Sooo…did you answer that?" She asked.

"I will neither confirm, nor deny that." I said.

"…You're no fun." Cass rolled over so her back was turned to me.

She then took off the belts and kicked off her boots.

"What're you doing now?" I asked.

"I'm clearly going to be here a while…" Cass remarked. "Might as well get comfortable."

"R-right…" I said.

Great…as if Octoling uniforms didn't already leave little to the imagination…

 **Beth's POV**

"Mei," I facepalmed. "You can't just say something like that out of the blue."

"I can't?" She seemed surprised. "I just thought she'd appreciate the compliment."

"Yeah, she probably thinks you're perving on her." I told her.

"Oh dear…" Her face went red from embarrassment. "I should apologize. Trust me, she's good-looking but I'm not into her. It's not in my nature to steal someone else's girlfriend."

"I don't think she'd go with you anyway." I shrugged. "I'm 95% sure she isn't into chicks."

"Well, that's a relief…" She said. "I'd hate myself forever if I did that to Guyver."

"Worry about yourself." I told her. "Guyver'll live his life and you'll live yours."

"Yeah." She agreed. "If Guyver found someone, maybe I'll find someone too."

"Y-yeah…" I agreed. "I'm sure you will."

"Soooo…Beth." Mei said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What're we going to do for the tournament?" She asked. "You already decided that Arnold and I will be on your team, thank you by the way, you're the best. "Who'll be our fourth?"

"Not sure…" I scratched my chin. "Maybe we'll hijack Sarah and Guyver's try-outs and try to find a member of our own."

Suddenly our phones buzzed.

"…Right after a trip to Ammo Knights…" I said.

We made our way over there to see who the prisoner was.

"So did you just comment on people's features back in the Valley?" I asked.

"All the time." Mei said. "I would always tell people something to cheer them up, especially during basic training. Physical features I found appealing usually helped them feel more...special I guess. I don't know, I guess we Octarians are more open to talk about that kind of stuff than you Inklings are."

"Really?" I found that interesting. "So you told Sarah that to make her feel more special?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

"...What would you tell me if I were feeling down?" I asked in a joking way.

"Hmmm…well, I'd say your face just oozes confidence and you're super cool!" She told me.

"Oh...kay..." Didn't expect her to say my face oozes anything…

"And those curves don't lie!" She added.

Curves?!

I looked down and felt my sides.

"Y-you really think so?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Uh…thanks." Was all I could say.

She smiled and nodded as we kept walking.

I've got curves…apparently…that's good, right?

It's something…

Eventually we got to Ammo Knights. Sheldon pointed us downstairs.

Marie had already arrived. Arnold was just guarding, well, resting now.

My eyes widened when I saw her. Oh yeah…I remember her.

"C-Cassandra…?" Mei's eyes widened too.

"Great…" Cass groaned. "Another runt…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Mei's POV**

We'd arrived…the other agents were already there. Then I saw…her…

"Cassandra…" My eyes widened.

"Great…" Cass groaned. "Another runt…"

"You BITCH!" I immediately ran over to her.

I pounded my fists at the glass.

"Let me at her!" I shouted. "Let me at her!"

"Woah, calm down, Mei!" Beth pulled me back. "We're here to interrogate her."

"She tormented us!" I told Beth. "She hurt me! She hurt Guyver!"

"And she's in a lava lamp now." Beth told me. "She can't hurt you."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." Cass said. "Haven't done it since I moved back. Sieg doesn't like it when beat up recruits."

"But he apparently has no problem when it comes to Inkling Agents?" Marie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He doesn't like my attitude, but he also doesn't care too much if an Inkling gets hurt." Cass told her. "He just tries to avoid needless conflict. That's why those squids at the lighthouse are still breathing."

"Because it would draw more attention." Beth noted.

"I believe I deserve a reward for those questions…" Cass boasted.

"Why do you deserve anything, you-" I was cut off by Beth covering my mouth and shaking her head.

"You'll get rewarded after we ask you a couple more questions." Marie told her. "Unless you want me to go into further detail about your past."

"You wouldn't dare…" Cass glared at her.

"She bought the Octo-Samurai body-pillow when she was 17." Marie smirked.

"Grrrrrrr… I hate every single one of you!" Cass screamed.

"Answers." Marie glared at her. "Now."

"Fine…" Cass groaned…

 **Otis's POV**

"Callie, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" She didn't look happy. "That is one sick and twisted Octopus!"

"What'd you hear when spying on her, anyway?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know…" she assured me.

"You need some company?" I offered.

Callie then looked at me, and soon her usual smile came back.

"Oh, you wanna spend time with me, Otis?" She winked. "You really need to learn how to be more slick."

"P-please stop…" I groaned. "I was just concerned and wondering if you needed emotional support."

"Aw, how thoughtful." Callie grabbed my arm. "Alright, we can head back to my place…just be gentle…"

"C-Callie, stop…" I groaned again, pulling my arm away.

"Stop what?" She acted innocent.

"Teasing me." I said. "It's getting old because-"

"Of your crush?" She tilted her head. "…On me?"

"I-I never said anything of the sort!" I shouted.

"But you can't deny it either…" She winked again.

"If you're gonna be like this, I'll just leave." I told her.

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Alright, no more teasing." She said.

"For eel?" I asked.

"For eel." She confirmed.

"Well, that's-" I was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips.

I stood there still for a second before my jaw dropped.

"C-Callie?!" My eyes widened.

"So, uh, Goldie's Friday at 6:00?" She asked. "Okay, see ya then!"

She then ran to wherever her apartment was.

Did…did I just get a date with Callie…?!

 **Friday…Guyver's POV**

Well, the ads are out and we set a time and place. Now we wait.

We decided we also needed to dress to impress. Sarah wore her Agent uniform (probably to look more unique), but with a Cap of Legend. I wore a null suit replica with old-timey shoes, and the Samurai helmet. I figured resembling the most intimidating and respected person I know would help.

First few applicants were decent, but not amazing…I told them they might get a call back if we're interested. Sarah wrote brief descriptions next to their names so we knew which ones they were.

"Maybe we should've been specific." Sarah suggested. "I mean, we both use Brushes. We need ranged attacks."

"True…"I admitted. "And if we can't get enough, I can always switch to my Octoshot."

"That could work." She agreed.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. "Are these the try-outs?"

We turned to see an Inkling girl wearing a Moist Ghillie suit. She had some face-paint under her eyes.

"Woah, someone's ready for a war." I noted.

"I'm ready for anything!" She boasted.

"Talk is cheap!" Sarah shouted. "What do you bring to the table?"

"My own Bamboozler!" She took the weapon from behind her back.

"You're a real war enthusiast, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup!" She confirmed. "I come from a military family."

"Don't we all…" I said.

"Show us what ya got, girl!" Sarah cheered.

"Yes, Miss!" She saluted.

Sure enough, she aimed her weapon at the targets and splatted them all with perfect accuracy. She even waited until the three moving targets were fully lined up to splat them at once.

"So?" She asked. "How'd I do?"

"Pretty good." I admitted. "Just some questions first.

"Alright," She agreed. "Shoot."

"Why the bamboozler and not, say, an E-Liter?" I asked.

"Too slow." She explained. "It's less range, sure, but the more time I waste it more time the enemy has."

"Interesting response." I said. "What are your ranks?"

"S in everything!" She handed out her Battling ID.

"Nice!" Sarah complimented.

"So?" She asked. "Am I in?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sylvia Humboldt!" She Saluted. "Reporting for duty!"

"At ease," I waved. "Just leave your name, number, ranks, and your main weapon. We'll call you if we're interested."

"Yes sir!" She quickly wrote her info down.

Sarah wrote "Army Girl" next to Sylvia's name.

We waved her goodbye as she held her weapon and marched in the other direction.

"I like her." Sarah said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "She just might get a call back."

We then saw a shy-looking Octoling girl with a ponytail come up. She seemed lost.

"Hello there!" I waved. "Where ya from?"

"I-I was from Octo Valley…but I got transferred to Octo Canyon…" She started explaining. "I heard a song and wanted to come here before…but it didn't work…I then heard it again and made it this time."

"That's good…" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, but she still lost two years of her life." I pointed out.

"All I wanted to do was watch the DJ's victory with my friends…then…it happened." She continued. "Then I got transferred and my friends weren't there anymore…it made me…angry…"

Wait a minute…

"Zoey?" I asked.

"G-Guyver?!" Her eyes widened.

"You know her?" Sarah asked.

"She was Mei's best friend back in the day!" I told her. "She's a tubeling that I helped get into the DJ's fight without a ticket."

"I-I remember that night…and after you…you…" She remembered. "Did nothing!"

"W-wait, hold on now…" I tried to calm her down. "It's not what you think…"

"Oh, sweet Guyver…" Her tone changed. "I just wanna…gut you!"

"Uuuuuhhh…" Sarah had a look of utter confusion.

"Whether or not that's true, it doesn't matter." I tried explaining. "Mei and I are fine now and you are now too! We can be best friends again."

"Oh, Guyver…" She sounded sweet. "Half of me wants to CHOKE YOU TILL YOUR EYES POP OUT!"

Sarah covered her mouth in horror.

Someone put some shades on her, please…

"…Aaaand what does the other half want to do?" I asked with caution.

I got my answer when she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. I quickly pushed her away.

"S-sorry, but I have a girlfriend!" I told her. "Sarah!"

She looked at Sarah, and then to me.

"Aww…" She said sweetly. "I'm so happy for you, Guyver! You finally found a HUSSIE WHO I'LL HATE FOREVER! Maybe we can be friends?"

"Uuuuuhhh" Sarah wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I remembered. "Zoey's also completely bipolar and has zero self-control. Her mood swings faster than you with a brush."

"W-we'll put you down as a 'maybe'." Sarah told her.

"Hey guys." Beth suddenly came in with Mei. "How's team-building?"

"Going good so far." I told them. "We're considering this army-girl with a bamboozler."

"Oh, we saw her marching out of here." Beth told us. "Right Mei...Mei?

Mei was staring at Zoey.

"Z-Zoey?" Her eyes widened.

"Mei!" Zoey tackled her to the ground. "I missed you sooooo Much!"

"Haha!" Mei giggled. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"If I never saw you guys again…" Zoey said. "I'd…I'd…murder everything in a 500 foot radius!"

"Heh?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"We still need a fourth member." Mei explained. "We thought we'd check here."

"Can I be your fourth?" Zoey asked, stars in her eyes.

"Are ya skilled?" Beth asked.

"Yes!" Mei answered for her. "She's a killer with Dualies!"

"Alright then, you're in." Beth agreed.

"Fuck yeah!" Zoey shouted. "Wait, you're agent 3! I hate you! Wait, but you're friends with Mei too…Aw yeah! We're all friends now!"

Mei looked at me and mouthed out: "What the shell?"

I looked at her, grinned, and mouthed out: "She's all yours now."

"So when did you get here?" Mei asked. "You live somewhere close?"

"I actually just got here." Zoey told her. "I'm homeless…"

"The guest room has two small beds. You can stay with us!" Mei told her. "Right Beth?"

…

"Beth?" She asked again.

"…Alright…" She reluctantly agreed. "But if she kills me in my sleep, I'm haunting you."

"Yay!" Mei cheered.

"Good luck, sexy." She waved at me. "I look forward to CRUSHING YOU TO DUST!"

They then proceeded to leave.

"I don't like her." Sarah pouted. "She just kissed you out of the blue."

"Yeah, she had a crush on me back in the day," I told her. "But I didn't go after her. You know what they say about crazy girls."

"But you still hung out with her." Sarah noted.

"Yeah, my parents didn't want us to because she was a Tubeling with...quite obvious problems, but we did anyway because I wanted to spite them." I explained. "…She ended up being my first kiss…"

"Well, anyway," Sarah wanted to change the subject. "We still need a fourth teammate."

"Is…Is that over? A timid voice said.

We looked over to see a timid Octoling boy in a hoodie and Octoleet Goggles. He took his hood off and looked around. He didn't look military and his hair was somewhat long…almost girlish-looking.

"Yeah." I told him. "Ya skilled?"

"A-a little…" He said. "I'm still a little new…"

"Really?" I asked. "Well, we're looking for-"

"Wait," Sarah stopped me. "What's your name?"

"O-Octim…" He answered.

"Timmy?" Her eyes widened. "Your mom let you come here? And you're an Octoling?"

"Umm…yeah…" He said. "A-a friend recommended coming here."

Wait…how does Sarah know him?

"You're on the team, Tim!" Sarah decided. "We'll help you be the best you can be!"

"Th-thanks…" He shook her hand.

"Wait, how do you know him?" I asked.

"Because he's from Cirrina Countryside." I explained. "Where I'm from."

"Huh?" I was very confused.

 **Author's Note: Two Characters introduced here. Army Girl Sylvia and Shy boy Octim. I actually came up with Sylvia as I was writing this chapter because I knew they needed team members, but needed to come up with ones that are somewhat interesting that I'd enjoy writing (and maybe develop further as I write).**

 **That's also why Zoey's bipolar and has an interest in Guyver. I thought of bringing her back, but thinking "How do I make this character that had only one line in a flashback scene in my last story fun to write?"**

 **You can see how some things are planned while others are made up as I went.**

 **So now they pretty much have their teams formed. Soon, they'll be ready for the next story, "LII: The Tournament."**

 **Sorry about cutting off Cass's interrogation, but I figured the story was getting long already. It's already longer than AIA. I'll have a side-story that'll have Cass's whole incarceration.**

 **I'll also have a side-story for Octim later down the road because he's an Octoling that's from Cirrina Countryside, not the Octarian Settlements.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Otis's POV**

I got to Goldie's at 6:00 sharp. Callie had already reserved a table. She was in disguise. Well, as good a disguise as her pink agent outfit with shades usually is.

"Heyyy." She waved.

"Okay, what's this all about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She seemed confused.

"I mean this." I told her. "All you've done is tease me and now you want a date? What's your endgame?"

"I just wanna see if you're dating material." She explained. "Breadstick?"

"Oh, thanks." I took the breadstick. "I mean, you're a celebrity and I'm just some guy who happens to be pretty decent at battling."

"Can I get you two some drinks?" A waitress asked.

"Tea." Callie said.

"TentaCola" I said.

"You also helped save me from DJ Octavio." She reminded me. "Also, so what if I'm a celebrity? Does that mean I can only date other celebrities?"

"Well, no." I admitted.

"Then hush up, order something, and enjoy." Callie told me. "I'm giving you a chance, Oats. Don't blow it."

"Uh…right…" I looked at the menu.

Don't blow it...don't blow it…

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the Porpoise Pasta." Callie said.

"Uuuhh…the Beak Bisque." I said.

"We'll have that ready in just a few minutes." The waitress told us.

"So, why me anyway?" I asked. "What do you like about me?"

"Well, you're cute," Callie listed. "You know how to have fun, good sense of humor, and you're pretty supportive from what I've seen with you and your sister."

"Huh…" I haven't thought of that.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked. "Aside from battling?"

"Well, I have a few games at home and I chill out on my computer." I said. "But on weekends, I play 'Oubliettes & Omura's' with my friends."

"Oh, who're your friends?" She asked.

"Ivan, Damien, and Samantha." I told her. "Arnold comes by sometimes too."

"That's nice." She said. "I know Arnold, but tell me about the first three."

"Well, Ivan I'll admit is a weirdo who knows a disturbing amount about people," I explained. "Damien's a stereotypical nerd, and Sammie's the most deadpan person I've ever met."

"So, what kind of things does Ivan know?" Callie seemed curious.

"Probably everything except the color of your underwear." I shrugged. "But, after your concert with Octavio, I already know that answer."

Callie's eyes widened and then she started snickering.

I started snickering too.

"Yeah…" Callie nodded. "You do."

"But seriously though," I said. "We talked on the phone the other day. He had to have done some hardcore stalking at one point to know that Sarah has a rubber duck that the stores don't sell."

"Huh…" She seemed a bit disturbed by that.

Our food then arrived.

"Wow…That was fast." Callie said.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "Someone's getting tipped well tonight..."

We then dug into our meals and chatted more. It was a pretty great time. We eventually finished, paid, tipped, and we were out of there.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Callie asked.

"Unless you want me to walk you home." I said.

I stuck my arm out. She grabbed onto it.

"Right this way." Pointed in the direction.

We chatted for a few minutes, but something was wrong…I turned around.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Come out right now!"

A familiar squid then came out from behind a corner.

"Ivan?!" I yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey now!" He tried to calm me down. "We were planning our tournament strategy and you never answered our texts. We wanted to see what was up."

"We?" I asked.

"I…van, you ratted us out!" Damien came from behind the corner.

"Hey Otis." Samantha came from behind the corner.

"Are these the friends you told us about?" Callie asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I found out where you were going, but the question was…why?" Ivan came closer. "Now we know, Otis, you dog…"

"I got a date." I stated. "So what?"

"Not just a date…" He swiped Callie's shades. "A date with Callie! How'd you manage that?"

"Yeah, tell us how you did that." Sam said. "If you had any less game, you'd be Damien."

"H-hey!" Damien took offense to that. "I can totally get a girl if I wanted to...so, uh, how did you accomplish that?"

"It's a long story that I will not get into the details of." I told them.

"How'd it go…?" Damien asked.

"Pretty good so far." I told them. "I'm walking her home right now."

"Oh…well, I hope it goes well." Ivan winked and waved goodbye. "We'll just leave you two alone, Miss Callie...Just be gentle with him."

Callie snickered.

"Ivan!" I hissed.

"See you tomorrow." Damien waved goodbye. "Tournament planning and all…"

"Hope your date with Callie goes better than ours did." Sam waved goodbye.

We then resumed our walk.

"You went out with her?" Callie asked.

"It was only one date." I told her. "It was to help me learn to not be awkward around girls…it failed miserably."

"Well, it must've helped since this one went well." She complimented as we just arrived at the hotel.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yayer!" She cheered.

We went up the elevator and soon stopped at her door.

"Well, here we are." Callie let go of my arm.

"Sooo…is a second date in the realm of possibility?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. "I have a bit of work ahead of me, but I'll make time."

We both grinned.

"So…" She said. "Aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?"

"Oh, uh…right." I needed to mentally prepare myself.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers. She leaned into the kiss. It broke after a few seconds.

"That was great." She said. "See you later, Otis dear!"

"S-see ya!" I waved her goodbye as she entered her room.

I left the hotel right after.

Wow…I'm dating Callie…I hope this doesn't make the news. People will naturally think I'm a gold-digger.

Let's see…Huh…9:00. That was a nice date.

My phone suddenly buzzed.

Arnold? What'd Arnold want to say?

 **3.5: ddcmsc**

 **3.5: .mxslx,/**

 **3.5: cdxsxssd**

He must be butt-dialing me or something…

Tomorrow's gonna be busy. I've got a lot of planning do for the tournament next week.

I also need to keep in mind that the Octarian menace has their eye on the tournament and we aren't entirely sure why…we need to watch out for anything suspicious.

For now, some sleep is needed.

I looked around as I walked back home…I still felt like I was being watched…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **The Next Morning…Sarah's POV**

I decided I'd ask Cass a couple more questions before I officially started training for the tournament. I texted Marie and Marina that I was coming. When I got there though…I heard a loud slapping sound before entering the room…

"You're no longer allowed on guard duty!" Marie shouted.

"Yes, Marie…" Arnold mumbled, a red hand print having formed on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cass got out because Arnold's an idiot." Marie told me.

"Marie, please be a bit nicer." Marina told her. "Cass is known for being manipulative."

"Alright…" Marie rolled her eyes. "I'll apologize to him later. For now, I need to be mad."

"Hey, Arnold…" I got his attention. "What's that on your arm?"

He pulled up his sleeve.

It read: _**Call me sometime, Birthday Boy!**_

"How am I supposed to-" He patted his sides. "…she stole my phone…"

"Well, at least you know what to call-wait." I noticed something. "It's your birthday?!"

"Well, actually yesterday was…" He told me.

"We've gotta celebrate then!" I told him. "Anything to get your mind off of this!"

"I don't really...you know what? Sure." Arnold agreed. "I could use a celebration."

"He's got to help us real quick first." Marina said.

"Okay then…we'll celebrate later." I decided. "I'll buy you anything you want as long as its in my price range.

"Thanks, Sarah." Arnold said.

 **Beth's POV**

"Have fun training at Grizzco, Zoey!" Mei yelled.

"I'm sure I will." Zoey excitedly yelled back. "I'm gonna suck though…that aalwaays happeeens…"

Zoey started sobbing as she walked off.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"She always turns out okay in the end." Mei said. "And if she doesn't, I'll just cheer her up in my own special way."

"By complimenting her features?" I asked.

"If it helps." She added.

"You definitely are something." I remarked.

"And you're the coolest." She smiled.

…

"Mei, you're officially allowed in my room." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I confirmed.

She then opened the door and took in the sights. I could tell she knew it was nothing to write home about, but appreciated the gesture. We both sat on the bed.

"So why am I allowed now?" She asked.

"What can I say, Mei?" I shrugged. "You've grown on me. Zoey still has a ways to go though."

"Thanks Beth." She smiled. "You've grown on me too."

"Uh…yeah…" I tried to keep my cool.

We just laid there, staring at the ceiling for a while.

"Beth?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I wondered what was up.

"You know how I complimented Sarah and you?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I remembered.

"If I was feeling down…what would you tell me?" She wondered. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Uuuhh…well, I like your polite and cheerful attitude." I told her. "It helps that you're kind of adorable."

"I'm adorable?" She seemed surprised by my comment.

"Well, yeah…" I admitted. "I mean, I guess it's the eyes."

"What about my eyes?" She rolled over and was looking right at me.

What do I say? That they're beautiful? That I could stare into them for hours…?

"They're…um…a nice shade of green." I said. "Like an emerald."

"Aw, thanks Beth!" She kissed my cheek.

"Geez, warn me before you do that…" I rubbed my cheek.

"Do you not like it?" She said, concerned.

"No, I do…" I blurted out. "Wait…I mean-"

"You'd rather it be somewhere else?" She tilted her head.

"W-wha…?" What the shell do I say to that?!

"Beth…do you like me?" She asked.

"I-uh…yes…" I admitted. "You've broken through my edgy demeanor. Now all that remains is an awkward mess of a squid."

"And melodramatic." She remarked. "Well, that's fine, because I like you too."

"Y-you do?" I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, for a while now…" She admitted.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since the fireworks near the lighthouse." She told me.

"A-and you left me hanging for this long?!" I stared at her.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." She said.

"Wait…come to think of it; I've never seen you kiss Guyver or Zoey on the cheek despite them being close friends and family." I noticed.

"I…kind of...made that up…" She shyly admitted. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing that I felt embarrassed about and wanted to save face…"

Seriously?!" I glared at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Ugh…well, now what?" I asked, lying back down.

"You want me to kiss you somewhere other than your cheek?" She asked.

"…Yes…" I said.

She got closer and leaned over me. I closed my eyes…and got a quick peck on my nose.

My eyes shot open.

"S-seriously, Mei?" I then saw her back away towards the door.

"Hey, come back here!" I told her. "I wanted a proper kiss there!"

"Maybe later!" She grinned devilishly.

"Oh no." I got up we're doing this right now!"

She immediately started running for the outside door.

"Mei!" I yelled. "Get back here and smooch meeee!"

I chased her down the street, yelling while she giggled all the way.

 **Elsewhere…**

So that's your report?

Yes…But I didn't give away anything that could jeopardize the mission!

But you still ignored my orders, got yourself captured, and gave away information…in exchange for getting yourself intoxicated…

…

…

Latrine duty?

Latrine duty.

Right, Sir…

…

So how was it?

Got latrine duty.

No, I mean, with the Inkling. For research.

Well, one thing I will tell you is if he hadn't stopped it, that night would've ended much differently…not that I would've minded too much…

 **Inkopolis**

Sarah's Team:

"Alright Team, are you ready?!" Sarah shouted.

Yes Miss!" Sylvia saluted.

"And you?!" Guyver shouted.

"A-as ready as I'll ever be…" Octim repied.

"Alright then, team," Sarah got ready. "Let's Train!"

Beth's Team:

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Beth told everyone. "Let's give it our all!"

"I'm ready." Arnold nodded.

"Me too!" Mei cheered.

"I'm sure we're gonna win…" Zoey said. "But I get the feeling we're gonna looooose…"

"We ARE gonna win!" Beth assured her. "Or at the very least, get the Bronze Medal."

Otis's Team:

"Alright team, it's time to give it our all!" Otis shouted.

"I'm game." Samantha nodded.

"Me too!" Damien said.

"But what's more important," Ivan said. "Is that we…"

"Have fun!" Otis finished.

 **To Be Continued in "LII: The Tournament."**


End file.
